My first hsm story
by zanessafan
Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach. He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything. Lets see what happen when he meet new girl. Rated:M.
1. New day

Here is troyella story i just practise..but you can review it!

Rated: M. Just in case.

I dont own any of characters…

Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach.

He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!

"Gabriella, come downstairs now, because soon you will be late, here is your breakfast" Her mom, called her. She sigh as she went downstairs. Her mom saw that she is nervous.

"Gabriella, its will be fine"

Her mom carry her to school with car. "Ok, have nice day, i am at home..when you come.." Her mom said and kissed her cheek.

Gabriella just nodded at her.

Before bell rang, she found her class. She sat on free seat. Troy sat down and looked at Gabriella…"Wow who is this beautiful girl"? He though.

When Ms.Darbus stopped her lesson, bell rang in same time. "Finally" Chad said as Troy laughed at him.

…………….

"Is this calculation wrongly, little"? Gabriella said. "I dont think so, ms.Montez" Teacher said as she started check it out.

"Well, ms.Montez you are right" Teacher said and walked back to blackboard as Taylor Mckessie smiled behind Gabriella.

When was lunch time, Gabriella sat down, to free seat. And same time Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie laughed, because Kelsie told some joke. "Hey, girls there is new girl alone..should we eat with her" Kelsie asked as Sharpay and Taylor nodded and sat next to her. "Hi, you are Gabriella Montez..i guess. I am Taylor Mckessie, and my friends are Sharpay Evans and Kelsie Nielsen" Taylor said and smiled at her…."We saw you are alone here, so we though we can sit with you"

"Nice to meet you" Gabriella said.

When they was eaten, they agree to hang out together after school.

"I have to curry my purse to home, do you wanna come with me" Gabriella asked as girls nodded.

They walked to Gabriellas home.

….

"Hi, mom…here is Sharpay Evans, Kelsie Nielsen and Taylor Mckessie..my classmates" Gabriella Said.

"Well, nice to meet you girls, do you wanna something to eat, here is some cookies what i made just before you came"

Girls nodded.

"You have so nice, mom Gabriella" Sharpay said. as they did going to outside. "By the way, Gabriella how long you lived here before you came to east high"? Taylor askel.

"Couple month ago we came here, my dad will be here, he is just too busy with his new job" Gabriella answered.

……….

I am so sorry this charter is short, but i just practise and next one will be longer.

So please, review! Tell me what you think!?


	2. Meeting new guy?

-1Here is hsm story i just practise..but you can review it!

Rated: M. Just in case.

Troyella!

This is second chapter.

I dont own any of characters…

Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach.

He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!

Somewhere in hall:

Gabriella tried open her clocker, she almost gave up. Suddenly Troy walked around, alone.

And when he noticed that there is new girl, who tried open her clocker, he walked towards her…"Need you some help"?

Gabriella almost quail and dropped her key. Then Troy raise key…."Hi, my name is Troy" he said as he opened her clocker.

"Nice to meet you Troy, my name is Gabriella" She said as he just watched her…"So can i get my key back"

"yeah of course" He said.

Before Gabriella take some books from her clocker….Troy walked away, but then walked back…"Can you go out with me in saturday"

"Yeah..why not" She answered shyly as she closed her clocker.

…….

Ms.Darbus did decide that drama club, needs help and her class should help, so there they was.

Every single time, when Troy smiled at gabriella, gabriella smiled shyly at him.

"Sharpay, and Kelsi did you noticed that" Taylor askel.

"Yeah" Both answered as Sharpay sat next to Gabriella…"Gabriella" She said….but Gabriella not answered.

"Gabriella…" She tried again.

Then kelsi wave hand in Front of her face….but she not answered….gabriella was almost stopped her painting,

But then Gabriella awake from her daydream.

"Gabriella, i tried call you twice..and we noticed that yo looked at Troy some white" Sharpay said.

"Someone is crush on" Kelsie said and smiling…."I dont" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella dont even try, we saw that…something happened" Taylor said.

"Ok girls..he asked me out" She answered. "Really" Girls asked in same time, surprised. "Yes and he helped open my clocker"… "Why you looks so surprised"

"Well, Gabriella..Troy is basketball guy, he is not ever go out with girls, and thats is new..he is definitely crush on you" Taylor said.

Now Gabriella was surprised. "When you go out with him…what yo will clothe" Sharpay asked excited.

"We go out in saturday, i am not sure yet" Gabriella answered shyly.

…….

Couple days after when was thurday girls did go to shopping.

"I am so nervous, this is my first date" Gabriella said…"Its will be fine, just be yourself" Taylor said.

"This Shirt would be cool with those clothes what you, gabriella bought…" Sharpay said…."I am agree, you should Buy these shirt" Kelsie said.

Some while they shopping and talked about Gabriellas date.

"Well..what your mom said, when you told that you go out with some guy in saturday" Kelsi asked.

"She was happy that some guy asked me out as she was happy when i get three lovely friends in first day" Gabriella answered.

……..

In date day:

Gabriella was nervous in her room, she was just put her clothes on, when door bell rang…"Omg so early? He is too early"

Gabriellas mom opened door…"Hey, girls…Gabriella is upstairs, in her room"

"Hey, we came to wish to her good luck"…

…

In Gabriellas room.

"Hi, Gabriella, can we come in" Girls asked. "Yeah, hi..i though its Troy, so early..but there was yo guys"

"Yeah..we wanted to come before you go and wish good luck"

Then Gabriella sat down to bed…"I am so nervous".

"Gabriella, its will be fine..we are sure you have fun with him" Sharpay said.

"You look so beautiful and its special that he even asked you out" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah..you are such lucky girl…" Kelsi said as those three girls went away.

…..

Ten minutes after when girls went away..door bell rang again.

And mrs.Montez went opened door…"Hi, i am Gabriellas mom..and i guess you are Troy"

"Nice to meet you, yes i am..is Gabriella ready to go watch movie"

In same time Gabriella walked downstairs…."Wow you are beautiful"

"Thanks..you dont look bad yourself"

"Bye mom" Gabriella said and kissed her cheek. "Bye sweetheart, have fun"

…..

"Well, how long you had live here" Troy asked as they stood in line.

"Couple month and soon my dad came too..he is just too busy with his new job" Gabriella answered as they already sat down to seats.

Movie was end…and Troy touch her hand shyly as they stood up…"Did you liked about those movie" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it was ok" Gabriella answered.

"I will bring you to home" Troy said…"Ok" Gabriella answered.

"Gabriella i had fun with you…i would spend time with you" Troy said. "And i had fun with you.. i love that" Gabriella said.

Before troy did go away and before gabriella opened door…Troy walked towards her…And then he grapped her hand and kissed her. "I am sorry" Troy said…But then Gabriella kissed him…"Dont be".

"Bye…Gabriella, see you at school..ok?"

"Yeah..bye" She said and walked in.

This was second charpter and longer than first, as i promised…so in next charpter you can

Find out what will happen next!


	3. In good mood, in monday morning

Here is hsm story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M. Just in case. Troyella!

This is 3th chapter, that is not really long, but i hope you enjoy it, because i enjoyed write it!  
I dont own any of characters…Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach.He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!

Was monday morning:

"Isnt beautiful day, mom" Gabriella asked, as she walked down from upstairs. Her mom had noticed that after date Gabriella had been in particularly good mood. "Gabriella is not being in good mood in monday morning, usually" Mrs.Montez though. "Yes, sweetheart..is beautiful day….but i guess that your date was really good, and you havent told About your date to me" "Mom, my date was really good, i go to school now" Gabriella said quickly. And before her mom hurry to say anything, she was gone.

Gabriella opened her clocker and in same time, her friends came to her. "Goodmorning girls, isnt beautiful day" Gabriella said as she get her clocker open. Her friends watched at each other…"Well, seems that we dont have to ask hows your date goes"? Sharpay said as she opener her own clocker. And before they even hurry to ask, bell rang.

In history classroom:

"Well, Gabriella i guess that your date was particularly good" Taylor whispered. And then Sharpay leaned closer…"Yeah, Gabriella, we are your friends you should tell us what happened, something good i think, because you are particularly good mood…in monday morning..come on, in monday morning" "Yeah, we havent know you, than just little while..but i am agree with Sharpay" Taylor said. Gabriella not said anything, she tried focus on lesson…"Focus on lesson, friends" "Exuse, those is excuse…" Kelsi whispered as sharpay and Taylor nodded at her..."Well, soon she will tell us" Sharpay whispered.

When wasnt any lessons…Gabriella walked to her clocker as her friends was in drama club. And in the same time, behind her sound familiar voice…"Well, what those beautiful princess doing here all by herself" Then Gabriella turned "Oh hi, Troy..just being in my break, but what are you doing here..should you be in practise " "No, i wanted find you.." He answered as she smiled at him. "Look, Gabriella…have you any plans after school"? "No, i havent" She answered, still smiling at him. "Well, then i guess you can go to park with me" Troy said, as Gabriella nodded.

As they flirt at each other, Gabriellas friends came and stopped as they saw that almost Front of them is Troy and Gabriella….."Sharpay, Taylor..did you saw…" …."That they flirt at each other" Taylor continued. Then Sharpay pulled both of them off of those hall…"Isnt that cute…" Kelsie said. "Yeah, it is, but i guess that is something what Gabriella not told us About her date…and we will find it out, in lunch" Sharpay said.

Was last lesson, before was lunch. "Do you guys come to lunch" Gabriella asked as bell rang, her friends nodded,and they did search free seats and sat down….Sharpay didnt can wait hear About Gabriellas date…"Well, Gabriella are you ready to tell us About your date..what did you doing " "Well, after when you did go away from my room, he came soon and then we did going watch some movie..and" "And…" Taylor asked…"And then he did bring me at my home…and" Gabriella said, she wasnt sure should she tell that they kissed. "And….tell already" Sharpay said.

Gabriella turned her gaze away and blushed…"well then he kissed me and i kissed him back" "What" Sharpay exclaimed. "In first date" Kelsi asked. "Why" Sharpay asked. "Yeah..Gabriella, usually in first date, not kissing" Taylor said.

But then Sharpay hugged her…."Well, Gabriella i little guessed that something like that happened" "Well, it felt good, so i kissed him back" Gabriella said.

"We understand you" Taylor said. "Well, girls..now when this mystery is opened..we should plan what we doing after school, any plans girls" Sharpay asked. Then Gabriella started blushed…"well, Troy asked me go to park with him"

"When you flirt at each other, when wasnt any lessons" Sharpay said and smiled at her. "How you Know About it" Gabriella asked and blushed. "We saw you in your clocker" Kelsi answered. "Ok, now is time to go last lesson" Taylor interrupt.

In park:

"Troy is that true that you dont usually go out with girls" Gabriella asked as they sat down. "Yeah, i had just one date before you" Troy answered. "But why..why now" Gabriella asked. "Because, i am hurry with basketball" Troy grinned. "But you still, playing"

"Yeah..i wanted wait some special girl" He said. Then Gabriella blushed.

"Well, how many times you had been in date" Troy asked. "Our date was my first" She answered. "You are so beautiful..any boys not asked you out" Troy exclaimed.

"Yeah, any boys not asked ever, you was first" Troy and Gabriella talked in long while, before Troy bring gabriella to home.

……………………

"Hi, mom"

"Hi, sweetheart..had you fun with Troy" Her mom asked. "Yeah, a lot of fun" She answered, smiling at her mom as she sat down in seat. "You should invite him, to dinner with us" Mrs.Montez said. "Yeah, maybe..i am tired, i go to sleep now" Gabriella said as she stood up."Ok, goodnight..can we talk about it tomorrow" Her mom said as hugged her. "Yeah,i am just tired" Gabriella said and kissed her cheek.

So tell, me what you think, review! Please, thank you.)


	4. Troy tell for friends

**Here is troyella story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M. Just in case. I dont own any of characters…**

**Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach. He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!**

Soon was wednesday, Gabriella had started in drama club, and in science club, because Taylor asked her. And Troys friends didnt Knew yet, that he was in date with new girl, but he kept contact with her and special eyes contact in school, his friends had noticed that something going on, but didnt asked yet. So when girls was in science classroom, boys was in their basketball practise. And when was little break, boys sat down and relax…"Well Troy, isnt nice new girl in our class" Chad started. "Yeah..she is pretty nice" Troy said and smiled..and started thinking of her, though he thinking of her all the time.

"Troy…we had noticed that you had stared at her always when she is around" Zeke said as Chad nodded. "Well, me, jason and zeke started thinking that you liked About her" Zeke said..as jason noticed that Troy didnt even listen….."Troy, we asked something from you" "Well our champion will going well..you guys are good, we are such good team" Then boys laughed at him…"We didnt talked about basketball, we asked about new girl, who is in our class" "What about Gabriella" Troy asked. "Well, Troy do you like her" Jason asked..as Chad added…"Will you take her to date" Boys waited his answer and suddenly Troy answered " Yeah, guys..Gabriella is very nice and beautiful girl, i liked her..and i was in date with her already in saturday"

"And you didnt even told us, that you will go to date with her" Zeke said as those three boys clapped his shoulder. "I though i can tell you after date" Troy answered. "Well, how it goes" Chad said. "Its was really nice" Troy said and nodded. "What did you doing with her" Zeke asked. "Well, we did watch some movie, we talked and i did bring her to home" He answered. "And before she did go in, we kissed" Troy continued.

"You guys kissed" Chad exclaimed..."Taylor not even didnt gave me to kiss her, until was our third date" Chad said. "I hadnt planning to kiss her, in first date..but when i grapped and hugged her, i though i could kiss her…and she kissed me back" Troy said.

"Really"?

"Really…" "And by the way..in monday after school i was in park with her" "We did wonder, where are you, when had extra practise..your dad asked where are you, we didnt knew" Jason said.

And then Jack Bolton, came back…"Ok, practise is over now, you guys can go "

……………….

In Science class with girls:

"I am glad you came here, Gabriella you are so good with this" Taylor exclaimed "Thanks, Taylor..but you are good too..dont forget that" "Ok, guys..time to go home" Sharpay said as kelsi taken her purse from desk. Then boys came there…."Hi, Taylor..i had been missed you " Chad said as he grapped her, hugged her. Everyone noticed that Troy and Gabriella looked at each other shyly. "Troy we Know that you liked About gabriella and Gabriella kept talk About you" Sharpay said as she stood up. Then Gabriella and Troy blushed.

"Ok, everyone, lets go to home" Taylor exclaimed. And then they walked to home…Troy did bring Gabriella to her home.

"Troy, could you come to eat dinner with us, in friday after school…My dad is at home too" "Yes, i could"

……

Soon was Friday night.

Gabriellas parents wanted talk about Troy, before he come. "Ok, sweetheart…tell us how you met Troy" Her dad, Mr.Montez said as Gabriella sat next to him. "Well…." Gabriella started and blushed. "Gabriella, we are your parents, you can tell us" Her mother said sympathetically.

"It was second day at school, i was alone at hall..tried open my clocker, i didnt get it open and in same time, Troy came there…and, helped me open my clocker" Gabriella finally told as her parents smiled at her. "Ok, what happened next" Her mother asked. "Before he left, he asked me out..and i agree" Gabriella answered. "Have he any hobbies" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, he playing basketball, in team of school" …"And his dad is coach" Gabriella said. "Really…i cant wait that i meet him" Her dad was impressed.

Soon door bell rang. And mrs.Montez went opened it…"Hi, Troy we had waiting for you, nice see you, Gabriella had talked about you..dont worry just good" Then her dad came..and shake hand with Troy…"Hi, i am Troy" "Hi, i am Gabriellas dad, nice to meet you..actually is honor meet basketball player"…."How long you had played" Mr.Montez asked as they sat down and started eat.

"Since i was five years old" Troy answered as Gabriella smiled at them. "So nice, that dad and mom likes about him" Gabriella though. When was Troys time to back to home…he Stood up, from seat…"Thanks Mr. and mrs.Montez About everything…food was good" "You welcome" Ms.Montez said….."Yeah, and you are welcome again" Mr.Montez said as Gabriella bring Troy door.

"Troy, they liked about you" Gabriella said as she hugged him…"Well, your parents are cool"

…………

Before she fell asleep, she heard something…in her balcony. She stood up…check out who is there…."Troy, what are you doing in my balcony…its late now" "Well, something what i want ask face to face"…."In night" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy nodded. "Well, come in, i have cold"

Then Troy came in pulled her inside, hugged her…"Well..i though something is between us..we had hang out after school, and i liked you a lot..so i wanted come and ask are you my girlfriend now…do we dating" Then Gabriella nodded…"I think so"

"So though i did this in our first date…i guess i can do this better way" Troy said and grapped her…kissed her passionately. He kissed her so well, that Gabriella felt that she is weak in front of him and when Troy stopped….Gabriella pulled him closer and kissed him passionately…"But then you didnt warning me, now you did"

Troy nodded at her and smiling. "Goodnight, Gabriella…will i see you tomorrow"

"Yes..and goodnight" She asnwered as he kissed her once more, before going away.

**Ok, here was 4th chapter, what you think?**


	5. I love you

**Here is hsm story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M. Just in case. I dont own any of characters… Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach. He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!**

Troy and Gabriella did agree that in next week, he will walk to school with her and something what they will tell for their friends. Something what came official in friday night. "Goodmorning princess" Troy said and kissed her, as she came out. "Goodmorning" Gabriella said as Troy grapped her hand, and then they walked towards school hand in hand. "Are you ready to tell for friends that we dating officially" Troy asked, when they was almost in school. "Yeah,i think..i am" She asnwered.

When they walked towards lockers..there was all their friends already..and when sharpay noticed that they are hand in hand…"Goodmorning, sweethearts" "We want to tell you something" Gabriella said and smiling at Troy. And all friends have curious gaze…When Troy continued…"Me and Gabriella, dating offcially now"

"Really" All asked almost in same time happily. And boys clapped Troys shoulder…"We are happy for you guys" Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay hugged, Gabriella tightly…"we are so happy for both too" "Well, we leave you guys alone little while, before bell will ring" Sharpay said and nodded at all…and then all said: "Yeah, exactly" When Gabriella closed her clocker, Troy grapped her…"Finally some privacy" and kissed her. "They was really happy for us" Gabriella said as Troy holding her. "Yeah.." "G-g-gabriella" …"yes" Gabriella asked. But then bell rang. "Have to go to class..i have mathematics" Gabriella said. "History, i will bring you to your class" Troy said.

……

**In mathemathematics classroom:**

Lesson was almost done, suddenly Gabriella did ges some note from Taylor.

"I am very happy for you Gabriella, really…you both are so cute together" And then Gabriella written some note back…

"Taylor, thank you….you look so cute with Chad"

**In History classroom:**

"Chad" Troy whispered. "Yeah" Chad asked. "I love Gabriella" Troy said. "I dont doubt..did you told her" Chad asked. "No, i tried…but bell rang…i want holding her, Protect her" Troy said. "And i want keep Taylor safe…and Troy dont worry…she is safe..and you can holding her again after school, maybe already after lesson" Chad said.

This first lesson, felt like never-ending. Gabriella almost ran to her clockers, where Troy already waiting for her. When Gabriella saw Troy she dropped her purse…"I missed you, Troy " as Sharpay raise her purse and Taylor and Chad hugged each other. All of them walked towards lunch together…"Here is your purse, Gabriella" Sharpay said. "Thank you, sharpay".

"Well, Gabriella what are you doing after school" Troy asked as Gabriella talked with girls. "I havent any plans yet" She answered. "You hang out with Troy, am i right" Kelsi asked. "That is what did wanted" Troy answered. "Well, my parents will going meet their common friend, so home is empty…do you guys want come to my home" Gabriella asked. Taylor, Chad and Troy nodded at her, but Jason, Zeke, Kelsi and Sharpay did decline.."I have something else to do"

…..

**In Gabriellas home**

"You have so beautiful room" Taylor said as they sat down there. "Thanks, Taylor..do you wanna something to drink and eat" Boys nodded at her. Then Gabriella went to kitchen…"I come with you"…."Do you think, that Zeke, Kelsi, Sharpay and Jason, did act little weird way" Taylor asked as Gabriella took juice and cookies. "I am not sure, but maybe" Gabriella answered.

Soon girls came back to Gabriellas room…"This picture is so cute about you" Troy said as Taylor gave juice for boys and Gabriella gave cookies. "I am eight, in this picture" Gabriella said. Soon Chad and Taylor decided to go away…."Troy, now you have time to say for her, that you love her" Chad whispered. Troy nodded and sighed.

When Taylor and Chad was gone, Troy did decided that he have to tell for Gabriella how much he loves her. "Gabriella…i want to say something for you, i tried say this once today, but bell rang" Troy said. Gabriella looked at him, waiting for what he wants to say so much. "Gabriella, i love you"..."Troy, i love you too" And they did mean all what they said.

…..

In night Gabriella was so happy, soon her mom came her room…"Can i come in" "Of course mom" "How was your day" …"My day was fine" Gabriella answered. "Mom, i love you" Gabriella said. "I love you too, Gabriella" Her mom said and kissed her forehead. "Mom" Gabriella said as her mom stood up from her bed. "Yes, sweetheart" "Troy said today that he loves me and i said for him, that i love him too" Gabriella said. "Well, Gabriella, do you really love him" Her mom asked. And then Gabriella nodded happily. "I am happy for you, goodnight" Her mom said before did went off from Gabriellas room.

…..

Before Gabriella fell asleep..he though all over again that moment, when Troy told her that he loves her.

…..

In next day, she just told for her friends all over again how sweet those moment was, when Troy told that he loves her. Girls just smiling at her, when she told that all over again. "I love him, i miss him"..."I cant keep this secret anymore" Sharpay said..and Gabriella stopped. "What secret" Taylor asked.

And Kelsi tried showing somehow for Sharpay, not tell those secret yet. "Well, i dating with Zeke secretly, before school started" Sharpay said as kelsi continued..."And i with Jason"

"Why you guys not telling this for us" Taylor said and smiling at them. "Because we didnt wanted told it yet" Kelsi answered

**Ok now was Sharpays and Kelsis secret did finding out...Have Taylor any secrets? You will finding it out..in next chapter! This was 5th chapter. Please, review!**


	6. Taylor tell something for Gabriella

**Here is hsm story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M. Just in case. I dont own any of characters…**

**Troyella! Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach. He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!**

Couple month was be worn and Gabriella still dating with Troy happily as Taylor with Chad and Sharpay with Zeke, not escaped that Kelsi still dating with Jason.

Gabriella tried spend a lot of time with Troy as much as she can, like Troy did tried too, his parents was finding out where Troy had been when is extra basketball practise. And of course his parents was happy for him, that he had find girl and his parents did liked about Gabriella, when Gabriella was once in their house in dinner.

…..

Now was some vacation and Taylor did invite Gabriella to come park with her. Taylor did waiting for Gabriella as she sit in seat. "Hi, Gabriella" Taylor said and stood up and hugged her. "Hi, Taylor..you wanted meet me alone" "Yes, something what i did once with Chad…i wanted to tell about this first for you, though i have know you just little while" And then Gabriella sat down next to her. "And Kelsi and Sharpay not knows" Gabriella asked. "Yeah, they not knows yet, i wanted to tell you first..i felt that i can trust you, so please dont tell about this for anyone" Taylor said as Gabriella listened her. "Before we started hang out with you….i did made love with Chad" Taylor barely said. "Ok, did you wanted it" Gabriella asked as Taylor nodded and looked down. "You didnt wanted it, right" Gabriella asked, but Taylor not answered.

"Ok, will you tell me truth or will i just guess what happened" Gabriella said. "No, i wanted it, really…Chad didnt pressure, me" Taylor said."Ok, did you used protection" Gabriella asked and Taylod nodded. "Good. Did you wanted tell something else" Gabriella asked. "Yes…i wanted to tell you how lovely friend you are and how cute couple you and Troy are" And then Gabriella hugged her…"Thanks. You are lovely friend too"

…..

Taylor and Gabriella sat there some while, until kelsi and sharpay came there. "Here you are guys….i though with kelsi,that where you are" "Come here and sit with us..where is Jason and Zeke" Taylor asked.

"Playing basketball with Troy" Kelsi answered. "Yeah, like they will not will stop it" Sharpay gave a laugh. And same time, Gabriella started daydream…."He is so cute..cant wait that i will see him next time" She though. Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor laughed and talked..as they noticed that Gabriella was in her own thoughs.

"Gabriella" Taylor called. "Yeah" Gabriella asked. "Which one is better" Kelsi asked. "What" Gabriella asked. "She daydreaming…" Sharpay exclaimed. "Obvious" Kelsi said. "Ok. Gabriella we talked about Sharpays purse choice" Taylor said as Gabriella stopped her daydreaming. "Yeah, Should Sharpay choose Green or Pink purse" Kelsi asked.

"Definitely..pink" Gabriella answered. And Kelsi and Taylor was definitely agree with Gabriella.And Sharpay not even wants green purse, when she loves pink.

….

"Ok, girls…i am not sure about you, but i have to go to home" Gabriella said as all another girls noticed that time is late.All girls walked towards home. "Hi, Gabby..in table is food…if you want eat" Her mom said as Gabriella came in."Where is dad"…."He sleeping already…he was tired and i go to sleep now too, so goodnight" She said and walked towards Gabriella and kissed her forehead.

"Goonight, mom" Gabriella answered and started eat food and then walked upstairs where her room is.

…..

When she started to sleep, she got some text message. "From, Troy" She though and smiled.

In message read: "Goodnight and sweet dreams, princess. I love you" And Gabriella sent text message back…"Thanks. Goodnight and sweet dreams for you too. And i love you too" Then Gabriella fell asleep.

….

Next day Gabriella spend time with her parents. She talked with her dad a lot, because of job her dad hadnt been at home. Troy called twice in day…and kept asking…those same questions "everything is ok and what she doing" "They are absolutely..fell in love" Her mom said as mr.Montez nodded and hugged mrs.Montez.

"Do you remember, how i always kept calling you" Mr. Montez asked. "Yeah. You did that always when you was in job too" "Who was in phone" Mrs. Montez asked. "It was Troy…again" Gabriella answered and blushed. "You can go out with him, if you want" Mrs.Montez said. "I want spend time just with you now" Gabriella said.

…..

Though Troy kept calling her, she spent time just with her parents, because she knew that soon her dad go to job however.

…

Soon Vacation was over and was april, soon would start summer vacation. Was beautiful thurday day….Gabriella sat in her room, until her cell phone rang. It was Troy, who asked her help with mathematics, Gabriella agree and walked towards… Boltons home.

……

**In Troys room:**

"I love you so much, i missed you" Troy said and before Gabriella hurry to say that she loves him too he kissed her passionately. And when Troy stopped. "Well, mathematics" Gabriella asked. "Yeah, i dont ever learn these things" Troy said and taked his mathematics book, from floor. Then they sat down and Gabriella taked pencil from, Troys hand…"Well, first these are right..and this and this one" Gabriella said and smiled at him. "I think you didnt invite me here because of matchematics"

"Of course, because of you too, but i did though that there are wrongly…but if these are right..can you hang out with me, i would like to speak with you" He said.

……

**Ok. This was 6th chapter, in next chapter, you can finding out what Tory wanted speak with Gabriella?**


	7. At Troys home

**Here is hsm story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M. Just in case. I dont own any of characters… Troyella! Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach. He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!**

_In last chapter…Troy was invited Gabriella come his home because of mathematics, his parents wasnt at home, so they was alone and Troy wanted talk about something..and now you can find out what it was? Gabriella still waiting for what Troy wanted talk about so much._

"Well, Gabriella…" Troy grapped her hand as they sat in his bed. "I know we, have just know each other circa eight month, but i feel that you are one to me, i love you so much" Gabriella was bemused about his words. "And i love you" Gabriella said as Troy watched at her eyes. "And you had show to me how much you love me..you had gave me some flowers, necklace..and i am really thankful" She continued.

"Well, Gabriella..that what i actually want to talk with you, about love..i had though something" And Gabriella wasnt understand what Troy mean. "Gabriella..i love you so much..and i want you so much" He said and pulled her closer….Then Gabriella knew what he thinking "Would Troy make love with me" Gabriella though and withdraw little. "Gabriella i dont want pressure you and i dont want force you…but i would make love with you.." "Well..Troy this came too fast" Gabriella said. "I understand" Troy said. "Troy, it came too fast, i will want it…but Troy, we have know each other, just eight month…we should wait" Gabriella answered.

"Ok. Of course i will wait, i am so sorry that i did started speak about lovemaking" Troy said, came closer and hugged her. "Its ok. Now you know that i am not ready" Gabriella said and kissed him. "Are you mad at me" Gabriella asked. "I dont be, gaby, how i would be mad, i love you...you dont have to do what you dont want" Troy answered and holding her..."Gabriella are you hungry"…."Little i could go to home" Gabriella answered.

"Could you stay here little longer and eat with me"…."I love that" And then they did went downstairs and started eat. "So delicious" Gabriella said. "Mom always cook so good food" Troy said and smiled at her. "Gaby, your corner of the mouth is food" Troy said as they finished eating.

"Oh"…Gabriella grapped some paper.."Let me"..Troy said came closer her and kissed her and licked food off. They watched at each other some while. Then Gabriella pulled him to living room, they fell down on the couch and started make out. Suddenly Gabriella pushed him away…"I dont want give wrong signs" As Troy holding her hands.  
"Gaby, you dont gave any signs, if we making out. You said that you dont want make love yet..and thats ok" Troy said. "Troy is so sweet" Gabriella though as she pulled him back and they continued their making out session.

"I love this girl" Troy though.

……..

**Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor:**

Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor hang out in park..and talking. "Well..where Gabriella is" Sharpay asked. "She hang out with Troy..i guess" Taylor answered as Kelsi and Sharpay smiled.

"They are so cute" Sharpay exclaimed excited. "Yeah..so cute couple" Kelsi nodded. "They are so in love" Taylor said.

"Yeah. Obviously Troy in love, Troy didnt go out with girls, before Gabriella came" Sharpay said.

"Yeah…though once Chloe Brown asked him out." Kelsi said.

"Really" Those two another girls asked.

"You didnt knew about it..well now you do"

"Anyway..Gabriella is so happy with him, so in love" Taylor said.

**Back with Troyella:**

"This feel so good, kissing with Troy" Gabriella though. In same time, Troy pushed her against the rest of couch and moved her hair behind her ear and continued kissing her. Then he stopped...touhing her hairs..."Gaby, i love you so much" ..."I love you too, Troy" And then they continued their make out session.

"I should go to home" Gabriella said as she pushed him off. "Ok. I will bring you" Troy said gave kiss her, pulled her off from livig room.

"Oh, my purse is in your room" Gabriella noticed. "Wait here, i bring it for you..princess" And soon Troy was back in downstairs..."Here it is..ready to go?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and then they went outside.

**In front of Gabriellas homes door:**

"I love you alot" Troy said and pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too" Gabriella said. Troy smiled at her…"Goodnight and sweet dreams, princess"

"Goodnight" Gabriella said. And when Gabriella started open door…once before it Troy grapped her and gave quick kiss. Gabriella tried open door, but didnt can focus. "Oh princess, have you often problem with locks" Troy joked and smiled at her and came help her."I did help you with your clocker, before i first time asked you out" Troy continued. And Gabriella nodded and smiled at him

"Obviously i have. Thanks honey..and bye" and kissed him, before went in.

…

"Hi, honey..where you at" Her dad asked. "I was at Troys home" Gabriella answered and smiling.

Then Mrs.Montez came from upstairs…"We all should go to sleep"

"Well..sweetheart…we understand that you want spend time with Troy, but you didnt tell that you will come late"

"I am sorry..i didnt notice that time flies"…."When you had so much fun with him" Her mom continued and Gabriella nodded as her parents smiled at her. "Well, goodnight" Her parents said as Gabriella walked upstairs.

……..

"Should i talk with her about birds and bees" Mrs.Montez asked as Gabriella was in her room already.

"Why" Mr.Montez asked. "You know why" Mrs.Montez answered.

"Well…maybe, but now i will go to sleep, may i have my wife with me" Mr.Montez said as Mrs.Montez was already in steps.

….

**This was 7th Chapter. Please, review!**


	8. Serious conversation with mom part 1

**Here is hsm story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M. Just in case. I dont own any of characters… Troyella! Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach. He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!**

_Gabriella had told for Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi that Troy wanted go to next level with their relationship. And how girls would react?_

**At park:**

"What did you just told" Taylor asked. "I told you guys…that couple days ago, i was with Troy..and he would go to next level with me" Gabriella said.

"So you mean..he wanted make love with you…what you said for him" Taylor looked at Gabriella…"Yeah…Gabriella, did Troy pressure you or something" Sharpay asked. "No…he didnt. I said that i am not ready…he said that he loves me and he is ready to wait that i am ready" Gabriella answered.

"Aaaawwww"

"Gaby, dont let him go" Taylor said. "Yeah..Gabriella you have best boyfriend in the world than some another girls have" Kelsi added.

"Well, had Jason pressure you then, Kelsi..and Sharpay did Zeke pressure you" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Jason had wanted that too, but didnt pressure" Kelsi answered. As Sharpay though that…."well, Zeke tried pressure me, but when i said that i just dont want do it, then he stopped pressure"

….

"Taylor..what about Chad" Sharpay asked. "When we once done it, he didnt pressure..he said that if i dont want do it, then we dont do it, but we done it" Taylor smiled when she said that.

"Did you guys done it already" Sharpay exclaimed as Taylor nodded.

**With boys:**

Boys played basketball as Troy get ball from Jason Chad asked. "Troy where you had been" "I had been with Gabriella" Troy answered. And as they started talk, they stopped playing and sat down in seats.

"Guys…" Troy started, but then he didnt say anything.

"Yes, Troy…what did you going to say" Jason asked.

Little while was silence…boys waiting for what Troy gonna say.

"Well..couple days ago, i was at my home with Gabriella…i invited her, because i wanted talk with her" Troy said.

"Ouch. Did you broke up with her" Zeke asked. "No…i wanted to go next level with her…but" Troy said.

"But she didnt wanted" Chad said as Troy nodded…"I love her, i dont want to force her or pressure her"

"Troy, thats right…believe me, if you are patient and wait that she is ready, so soon she will make love with you" Chad said and smiled at him.

"How you can know" Troy asked. "Well.." Chad smiled…"Do you guys want play basketball"

"You had made love with Taylor already" Jason exclaimed.

Chad nodded at them…"But thats all, what i tell about it..i want keep it private"

**Back with girls:**

"Anyway…Gabriella, when you do it, remember use protection" Taylor said as Gabriella nodded. Girls decided go to home. Gabriella walked to home.

Gabriella opened door wearily and when she walked in she saw, her mom sat in seat. "Hi, Sweetheart, i did waiting for you"

"Where dad is" ….."he went to job, he is busy now.."

And Gabriella sat next to her mom. "Gaby…i would speak with you" Her mom said seriously.

"About what" Gabriella asked and taked some fruit and started eat it.

"Well…this is maybe embarass you..but i think i have to talk about this with you " Mrs.Montez started.

Gabriella guessed little what her mom gonna say, but wasnt sure…she didnt smiled now anymore.

"Gaby…you may have learned about these things from school…so you know how babies born" And then Gabriella nodded.

"So Gabriella..you have boyfriend now…" …"I dont having sex with Troy, if you mean that" Gabriella interrupt.

"This is really embarass…" Gabriella said and ran to her room.

Her mom followed…."Gaby, dont be embarassed..i am your mom"

"If you planning lovemaking…remember, use protection…but could you wait your future wedding" Her mom continued.

"Yeah..when i do that, i will use protection..but can i do my own choices" ….Her mom sighed…."Well, i have to go to visit my friend now…but young lady…this conversation is not over" Her mom said.

…..

"How this can be possible..mom wants talk about sex…i didnt even planning having sex pretty soon" …"I have to call to Taylor"

Soon Taylor asnwered…"Hi, Taylor..did i call in bad time"…"No…whats up"

…

"Well..Taylor i came home..and Mom wanted talk about sex"……"Really"…."Yeah…i cant believe and she said that this conversation is not over"

…

"Gabriella..dont be embarassed…i understand you, my mom wanted talked about it too, when i started dating with Chad…and its not that bad even…try to listen her, next time without being embarassed, ok?"

"Ok, thanks about understanding…" They talked some while, until they hang up.

Then Gabriella fell down to bed. "So, have to try listen mom" Gabriella though.

**Ok…What you think?**


	9. Serious conversation with mom part 2

**Here is hsm story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M. I dont own any of characters…**

**Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach. He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!**

_Gabriella was came to home and her mom wanted talk seriously about sex, Gabriella started be pretty embarassed, her mom went to her friend and said that those conversation is not over, Gabriella just being at home and wished that those conversation is over already._

Gabriella lie at bed as she heard some noise in her balcony…"who is there" Gabriella though and stood up. Soon inside came Troy who smiled at Gabriella. "Hi, Princess" Troy said and pulled her close, kissed her. "Hi, honey"..."Why you are here"…."Do i have to be reason…i wanted came, i go to hang out with boys, but i wanted come see you"…Gabriella smiled.."Why you didnt use door"…."Because i wanted surprise you"

Troy holding her some while, until they fell down to her bed, Troy was on Gabriella…"oops…" Troy said and touching her hairs and looked at her eyes, until they started make out. Gabriella kept her hand on his back and then Troy started kissing her neck and Gabriella touching his hairs…"Troy, dont stop" she moaned and gasped.

But soon…."Troy, we have to stop, mom will be at home back soon, i dont want that he catch us, she would thinking that…"…."Thinking what" Troy asked as she pushed him off and redress her shirt.

"Well…my mom started birds and bees talk with me…And she would thinking that we having sex"…."Really. My dad started too"

"Well…Gaby, i go now, boys waiting for me" Troy kissed her lips and before he went he holding her tighly and one more time kissed her neck passionately.

……

"That felt so good" Gabriella though as Troy went off.

Gabriella walked downstairs and same time her mom came back. "Hi, sweetheart"…."Hi mom" Gabriella said back as she walked to living room and sat down the couch.

Her mom put her purse down and walked to Gabriella sat down next to her. "Well, our conversation is still open" Her mom said.

"Remember what Taylor said, try to listen her" Gabriella told at herself.

"Gabriella you dont have to be embarassed…" Her mom said and hugged her…"I am your mom, i understand that conversation embarass you, but i mean just good…when i was your age, my mom wanted talked about birds and bees too, i didnt want to listen her, because it was, well embarass like its now for you, but now i understand why she started speak about birds and bees"…Gabriella sighed.

"Well, here for you, honey…just in case, when you will do it, you have take responsibility" Her mom continued and gave condoms.

And then Gabriella sighed again…"Mom" and exclaimed.

"Gaby, these are just in case, but you should wait your wedding…when you make love first time..it should happen with some guy, who you love and he loves you…and then you should be very sure that you want do it"…

….

Her mom talked with her some while, about birds and bees.

"Ok. Is this conversation over, i would go to sleep"….."Well, i guess so. ..but remember then what i said"

….

In next day at school was pretty nice day, but Gabriella was in her thoughs as her friends talked about what they gonna do in their summer vacation.

They talked, talked and talked…Taylor had noticed that Gabriella wasnt spoke since first lesson was over and when they walked towars mall after school….."Gaby, are everything is ok" Taylor asked as Kelsi and Sharpay noticed too that Gabriella had been silent.

"Yeah…" She just answered. But Taylor didnt believe her. "We go inside this shop already…" Sharpay said as Taylor pulled Gabriella sat down some seats.

"Gaby, hows your conversation goes with your mom"…."Fine, i got condoms from mom just in case"…."Ok, but that is not what you had though almost this whole day"…."No" Gabriella said.

……

"Well…any problems" Taylor asked.

"Taylor…did your first time hurt" …Taylor was surprised about that question…."Well…little, but, after pain, it felt better"

"I had though..that i would do it with Troy already"…."Gaby, are you sure…dont do it just because i done it"

"But i love Troy"…."But still, gaby…believe, you should wait..besides you hurry to make love many times"

….

Gabriella though what Taylor said.

"Yesterday when Troy…" But then Gabriella interrupt because of daydreaming. "When Troy what…" Taylor asked.

…

Suddenly Taylors cell phone rang….It was sharpay…"Where you guys are…we planning to go my home with kelsi"…."We are still here…Gaby, daydreaming…i try to figured out what she had been thinking" Then Sharpay started lauging …."She is so sweet, when she daydreaming, ok will you call when she stop daydreaming"

"Yes" Taylor answered and then they hang up.

…

"Well, Gaby what happened with Troy"….."He came suddenly, in my room yesterday, he was suddenly just in my balcony…and soon i noticed that we are in my bed and we making out..and then he started kissing my neck..it was so…."….."Wonderful" Taylor continued as Gabriella nodded. Taylor smiled at her.

…

They decided go to Sharpays home, when Taylor did figured out Gabriellas thoughts.…and there Gabriella told for Sharpay and Kelsi all what she told for Taylor.

Sharpay sat down next to Gabriella. "Because of that what Troy did..you want make love with him" Sharpay asked.

"Are you sure you are ready" Kelsi asked.

"I am pretty sure" Gabriella answered. "Well, if you say that you are ready and if you want it…then we support you, but think it before you do it..ok and dont forget use protection" Sharpay said and hugged her as kelsi and Taylor hugged her too. "And dont forget what we had say for you" Taylor said.

**Review! )**


	10. Are you sure, that you are ready?

**Here is hsm story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M. I dont own any of characters…Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach. He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see! **

_Summer vacation started and Gabriellas parents did going some holiday two weeks and her parents promised that she can stay at home, but her parents had one covenant: Keep house clean. First day she wanted call her friends hang out with them, she planned that she spend night of girls. And when she first had hang out with girls, then is time to hang out with Troy.Gabriella was decided that she will tell soon, for Troy that she is ready make love with Troy.   
_

"Ok. We go now, keep house clean. And remember, we can come back if you not can be alone, just call then" Her mom said.

"I will be ok, i invited girls hang out with me" Gabriella said. "She will be ok, she is not little child anymore" Mr. Montez said.

"Bye sweetheart" Mrs. and mr. Montez said, kissed her forehead and went off. "Bye" Gabriella said and walked to living room.

Gabriella waited her friends, in living room. She watched outside, when she was in living room. Outside was beautiful, sunny day. She had made some food all by herself, everything was done for night of girls. She did some crosswords and watched her photo album, until doorbell rang.

She ran went open it…."Hi, girls" She said as all three girls hugged her. "Well, you didnt invite Troy" Sharpay said. "Because of night of girls" Gabriella answered and smiled walked to living room as girls followed her…"No, i wanted hang out with you guys first, before i invite him…i am two weeks alone, so i guess that Troy hurry to be here many times"

Girls was sat down as they spoke…"Well, Gabriella..do you still thinking that soon you will make love with Troy" Sharpay asked

"You guys are such curious" Gabriella said and smiled…"Well, Gabriella do you" Taylor asked seriously.

….

Girls waiting for her answer, Gabriella walked kitchen take some juice and cookies and gave them for girls, sat down next to Taylor…."Well, seriously, i planning that i will tell for Troy that i am ready"…and take some cookie and eaten it.

Girls stared at her, when she said that…"Are you really sure..i mean really sure about it" Sharpay asked worried.

"Yes i am..guys dont looks so worried, i can take care of myself"

…..

"Anyway..can we stop speak about Troy"….."Gabriella, i am not sure, can we stop…we are worried"…."Agree with you Taylor" Sharpay and kelsi said.

…

"Guys really, i had do my choice. I am really sure, i know what i am doing" Gabriella said.

Then girls nodded…"Ok, Gabriella, remember that we are here for you and we had talked about it with you"

….

"Do you guys want eat, food what i made"…."Of course.." all girls walked to kitchen.

"How delicious..since when you learned cook"….."Since my mom teached" Gabriella said and smiled.

….

Girls had so much fun. They played some different games and joking.

Suddenly Gabriellas phone rang. "Who it is" Girls asked.

"Troy…" Gabriella just holdin her cell phone...until girls said "Well, answer"

…

Gabriella walked upstairs and answered. "Hi, sweetheart, what are you doing"…

"Hi, Troy..i hang out with girls, at home"

"Did i call bad time"…"No..well maybe little"

And same time girls talked. "Really, will Gabriella really make love with Troy" Kelsi asked.

"Seems that she had done already her choice, i think we should just support her, but i am still worried" Taylor said.

"Me too. But i support her, if she done her choice already" Sharpay said.

**Back with Gabriella:**

"I missed you, Gaby..sweetheart"…."Me too, Troy look.."

"Yes, sweetheart"…."Nothing, i dont should tell it on phone"

"Tell Gaby whats going on"….."Troy i had though something…"

"You had though what…" Troy asked and cant wait what she gonna say.

"..That i am ready to make love with you" She finally said.

"Gaby, are you sure about that"….."Yes, definitely"…"And i though that if you could come here and stay sleepover, we could make love"…"What about your parents" Troy asked.

"I am two weeks, alone" Gabriella answered. "Really?"…."Really, Troy…will you come here tomorrow"

"Yes, gaby i can, but remember..we dont have to do it, i dont want pressure you"…."Well anyway you had invited here tomorrow" Gabriella said as they hang up.

….

Then Gabriella walked back downstairs. "Well, what Troy wanted" Girls asked.

"He just miss me" Gabriella said and sat down.

"And i told that i am ready…he come here tomorrow and stay sleepover" Gabriella said.

"Thats why call was so long" Sharpay said and smiled.

"Well, Gaby…you asked him stay sleepover" Kelsi asked as Gabriella nodded.

"So tomorrow it will happen..dont forget protection" Taylor asked worried and hugged Gabriella.

"Come on, dont be worried. Besides, Troy said we dont have to do it, if i am not ready" Gabriella said.

"So you guys will not do it" Taylor asked.

"I think we will" Gabriella answered.

….

Time flies and girls stayed sleepover. Before all fell asleep, they talked really much.

**That was 10th chapter!**


	11. Lovemaking part 1

**Here is hsm story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M. I dont own any of characters…Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach. He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!**

Was next day, Gabriellas second day when she was at home, her friends went home and she was invited, Troy. She didnt can wait that Troy come. She walked around at home, and taken condoms on her desk, what she got from her mother. She was decided that today is those day, when she go next level with Troy. She was though that long enough. She was ready and sure about it. Gabriella was wear some skirt and top, she was wear her new underwear and she was so ready meet Troy. All was ready..Gabriella had put some candles on table and she made dinner.

Once Taylor called her, before Troy came. "Is Troy there"…"Not yet"

"Gaby, remember you dont have to do it"…"Taylor, i know it..but i am sure about that"

"Ok. Have lovely nigh, Gaby..have fun with him"…"Yeah, i will" Then they hang up.

Soon doorbell rang, Gabriella walked towards door, before she opened door, she redress her clothes and looked mirror once and opened. "Hi, Troy..come in"…."Hi, Sweetheart" Troy said, grapped her and kissed her passionately and put her against wall and put hand under her skirt as he kissed her neck. "Oh, honey save something to my bedroom" Gabriella said.

"You looks so beautiful" Troy said as he stopped…"Thanks. You dont looks bad yourself. Come here is dinner for us" Troy admired all what Gabriella made and kissed her. Then they sat down. When they was done, they walked to living room.

When they sat in couch, Troy started kissing her…."Should we continue this in my bed..i think i am ready" And Troy nodded and followed Gabriella to her room.

Troy watched some while Gabriella as she smiled at him. He put her again, against wall and started kissing her neck and kissed her lips too. Troy pulled her against himself.."You are so hot, i love you" He whispered, which made her giggle.

They sat down her bed and Troy pushed Gabriella gently to her bed and came top of her, then Gabriella Felt his hand wandered in her boby as they kissing and stopped little while and touhing her hairs…"Should i stop" He asked. "No, i want that its happen today" Then he started kissing her neck..as Gabriella moaned. Then Troy get up and take off her top…"Beautiful top, but…" Troy said and take it off. "You are so hot" He said as he started take off her skirt. Now Gabriella have just underwear on.

"You should undress too" Gabriella said and take off his shirt….and when Gabriella started open his zipper of Jeans…he said: "Yeah..here started be so hot, that better undress"

Then Troy pushed her back to bed. And kissing her neck….until he started working her bra off. He toughing her breasts, gently and kissing her neck same time. And Gabriella moaned…"Dont stop"

Then Troy taked off her underwear. "You looks beautiful" Troy whispered in her ear seductively. Troy kissing her bare boby and thrust his finger inside of her and gently thrust as Gabriella gasped. Troy started same time nibble her ear. Then Gabriella pushed him off and take off his boxers. And touhing his penis. And now Troy moaning…"Oh gaby, gaby..dont stop"

Gabriella touching his boby some while. "I have condom in my desk…"

"Gaby, sweetheart..we dont have to do it"…..Then Gabriella pushed him to bef…"Well, i want this"…

"Well, i want gaby you so much" Troy said and put condom on.

Then Troy gently touching her boby….moved her legs apart, came close…"Are you sure" Troy asked once and put finger inside of her and thrusted couple time, put penis inside of her and thrusting her…"I Try to do it gently" Gabriella just nodded at him.

Soon Troy started make love with her, Gabriella tried relax, but she felt pain. "Are you ok" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded. And same time Troy started kissing her neck and touching her boby.

"Are yo sure you are ok" Troy asked. "Little painful, but dont stop".

"Oh gaby, gaby…i come"…Then Troy came next to her. And touching her hairs…"Sweetheart, i love you.."

"Did i hurt you"…"little"

"Gabriella i am so sorry..did you came"

"No…" Gabriella answered.

"Well, do you want try second time now"

Gabriella gave to him another condom and then she came top of him and started make love him.

"OH Gaby…that is so…"….."Wonderful" Gabriella continued as they came together.

**Here was half of this part, but you can still review!  
**


	12. Lovemaking part 2

**Here is troyella story i just practise..but you can review it! Rated: M.I dont own any of characters…Summary: Troy had been some while in east high. Playing basketball and practise harder because his dad is coach.He usually not hang out with girls, because Troy is too busy with basketball and everything….But will be Troy being busy as he meet new girl? Lets see!**

_Continue…this is second part._

As Gabriella and Troy came together. Gabriella fell next to him. Troy was surprised that Gabriella really made it with him twice and he was surprised that Gabriella made love with him.

"Gaby, i love you" Troy said and touching her. "I love you too" Gabriella said as Troy kissed her.

"Did i hurt you sweetheart" Troy asked as Gabriella leaned to kiss him…"First time did hurts little…but second time was definitely wonderful"

"Are you ok" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and smiled. "You dont regret"..."I dont, honey"

"I am sorry i didnt ask, how way you would that i touch you" "Honey, you done it exactly like i wished"

"Well..sweetheart"…"Can i do like this" Troy asked and put finger inside of her and thrusted few times. And Gabriella gasped…"Omg, honey" Then Troy pulled his finger off. "By the way…i think i have to take these bedsheets off pretty soon" As Troy nodded.

"But tomorrow" Gabriella said and started touching his penis. "Gaby, Gaby…i want you" Troy moaned.

"Honey..we made it twice..should it be enough" Gabriella said and take off her hand.

"Sweetheart…come on"…."You are so hot" Troy said seductively in her ear, and moved his finger on her which made her want do it again little.

"Honey..we should sleep" Gabriella said and stood up and started clothe her night dress. When Gabriella get her night dress on, Troy grapped her back to bed and came top of her.

"Sweetheart..you have beautiful night dress" Troy said and put hand under her night dress and started kissing her neck as Gabriella moaned.

"I want him, but…its late" Gabriella though."Honey put your boxer on and lets sleep" Gabriella said and pushed him off. Troy started put his boxer on and came back next to her and kissed her and touching her.

Suddenly Gabriellas cell phone rang. "Its Taylor..i come back soon" Gabriella said and walked downstairs. "Hi, Taylor…whats wrong, you calling so late"

"Well, i am sorry i disturb you, you are with Troy but…i have to tell you, Zeke and Sharpay did take hotel for them"

"Why" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Gabriella…why Sharpay and Zeke would take hotel..honey wake up, they having sex there" Taylor exclaimed.

And Troy came to her and sat down next to her. "Not now, honey" Gabriella said as Troy put her hand under her night dress and touching her seductively and pushed her against couch as Gabriella tried speak on phone with Taylor.

"Did you made it with him"…"Yes, but not speak about it now…what we should do now" Gabriella asked.

"Well. We can still speak with Sharpay, they will go to hotel tomorrow night"

"Ok, come here tomorrow ok, and ask Sharpay too" Gabriella said as she pushed Troy off and stood up.

"Yeah, i call when i come ok" Taylor asked. "Ok, goodnight" Gabriella answered and hang up.

"You are impossible" Gabriella giggle and ran as Troy followed her upstairs.

"I catches you" Troy said and pushed her against wall and kissed her…"I love you"

"Gabriella i love you too"

Then Troy carry her to ben and kissed her."Goodnight and sweetdreams sweetheart" Troy said and kissed her gently, but Gabriella was fell asleep already.

……

In morning Troy was woke up already and he looked at Gabriella, when she still sleeping. "She is so beautiful, i love her" Troy though.

Soon Gabrilla woke up.."Oh, goodmorning honey"…"Goodmorning sweetheart" Troy said and leaned to kiss her.

Soon they stood up and went eat breakfast.

And then Troy started touching her leg with his own. "Mr. Bolton, do you play with me" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded.

"Such dirty guy"

When they was done they went living room..."Oh sweetheart...you will get punishment" Troy said as Gabriella giggled, Troy pushed her onto couch and came top of her and kissed her neck and touching her under her night dress and then Gabriella pushed him off.  
"I love you ms.Montez" And then they started kissing each other.

"I should call to Taylor..i promised that i call her when she can come"….."Ms.Montez..our make out session is unfinished"

Troy said and came top of her and continued kissing her neck. "Make out session..this is something else now" Gabriella said.

Then Gabriella pushed him off. "I am serious" Gabriella said and called Taylor.

….

Soon Taylor came and Gabriella had changed her clothes.

"You guys wants probably be alone so..i will go" Troy said and started get ready to go.

"Did yo guys really done it" Taylor asked as Troy went upstairs. "Yes, twice"

"Twice" Taylor exclaimed…"Well, gabs did it hurts you"…."First time did hurts little, but second time was wonderful"

"Hopefully you not regret" Taylor said and hugged her. "I dont…"

And then Troy came back downstairs. "Well, i am ready to go" And then Gabriella ran off from couch…"Not yet" Gabriella said and pushed him against wall and kissed him.

And before Troy went, he gave quic kiss.

"You have red cheek..definitely can notice what here had happened" Taylor said.

"Taylor" Gabriella exclaimed. "well, i am sorry i tease you..but, you have those redness in your cheek" Taylor smiled.

"Well will Sharpay come"…"Soon i called her, when i came here"

**Here was 2nd part of lovemaking charter, review!**


	13. Future

** Here is hsm story, i just practise. Review! Rated: M. I dont own any of characters. Thanks for wildfirelover06, who edit this to me! **

** Story continue...  
**

Taylor came to meet Gabriella, because they were worried about Sharpay,  
Taylor invited Sharpay to Gabriellas house. Taylor sat on the couch with Gabriella  
and tried to talk to her about everything else about her and Troys night  
together. Obviously it was useless.  
"Well how do you know that Sharpay will go to hotel with Zeke?" Gabriella  
asked as she gave Taylor something to drink. "Gabriella, Sharpay told  
me."  
"Ok what did she exactly tell you?" Gabriella asked and walked upstairs.  
"That Zeke wants spend whole night with her and he would break up with her  
if she  
Didn't come" "Omg, how he can do so for her" Gabriella asked as she  
changed her bed sheets.  
"Sharpay has been with Zeke long time and she is ready to whatever so he  
won't leave her, besides having sex" Taylor answered.  
"At school there are so many other boys who would date her, I used to think  
that Zeke was good for her" Gabriella said sadly.  
"I used to think that too" Taylor said and followed Gabriella who walked  
back downstairs.  
"Gaby, anyway are you sure you are ok" Taylor asked. "Honestly"  
"Gabriella honestly"  
Then Gabriella sighed "Well, all this happened so fast, but I don't  
regret what happened. The first time did hurt, but the second time was better,  
but now I feel a little bit of pain"  
Taylor listened worried "Gabi, you should go to gynecologist" Then  
Gabriella looked at Taylor terrified.  
"Oh sweetie don't be so terrified, you can see whoever you want"  
"Gabi, just in case" Taylor continued and hugged her. "Can you come  
with me then?" Gabriella asked as Taylor nodded.  
…  
In same moment doorbell rang. Gabriella went open door and then Sharpay  
walked in. "Hi, Sharpay" Gabriella said and hugged her.  
"Hi, Gabi how was your night was with Troy?"  
"Well, Sharpay come sit with us and then I will tell you" Gabriella  
answered and closed door.  
"So Sharpay you wanted to hear about last night with Troy. I made love to  
Troy, the first time did hurt, but the second time was better and that's all  
I'm going to tell you guys."  
"Twice" Sharpay exclaimed as Gabriella nodded.  
"And Sharpay that doesn't mean that you have to do it too" Taylor  
continued.  
"Yeah, Sharpay, think about it, are you sure about it, I know I did it too,  
but I wanted it, I was ready and I love troy, but are you ready to do it  
Zeke?" Gabriella asked.  
Then Sharpay started to cry. "I don't know, at school there are so many  
boys that want go out with me and I would go out with them, but I like Zeke,  
and he'll leave me if I don't go to the hotel tonight"  
Gabriella and Taylor hugged her. "You don't have to go, I think you  
should go out with another boy instead of Zeke" Sharpay nodded.  
"Well why don't you do it then like you really want?" Gabriella asked.  
"Zeke will get revenge"  
"You should forget him, really" Taylor said. "Is Zeke going to the  
hotel with you, or will he already be there waiting for you?" Gabriella  
asked. "He is going there with me" Sharpay said.  
"Ok, now I have a plan on what we should do" Gabriella said as Sharpay  
looked at Gabriella confused.  
"You can stay here" Gabriella said. "Gabi, he will come here!"  
Sharpay exclaimed.  
"We don't have to open door…will you stay too Taylor?" Gabriella  
asked as Taylor nodded. "What about Kelsi?" Sharpay asked. "She can come  
too, we can invite her, have girl's night" Gabriella said.  
"I am so happy I have you guys" Sharpay said and hugged Taylor and  
Gabriella.  
…  
Soon Kelsi had arrived and the girls had told Kelsi everything. Gabriella  
told Kelsi what she had told Taylor and Sharpay and then about Zeke. Kelsi  
was upset about everything she had heard about Zeke and was pretty bemused  
that Gabriella made love to Troy twice. She had thought that one time is  
enough, but was glad to hear that she didn't regret it. Gabriella was really  
sure about it like she told her friends.

**With Troy and Chad:**

"So Troy, how was your night was with Gabriella?" Chad asked as they  
stopped playing basketball.  
"I don't would talk about it" Troy answered.  
"I understand, but come on I am your friend"  
"Ok, ok. We made love twice"  
"Twice, really" Chad exclaimed.  
Troy just nodded. "I just hope that Gabriella doesn't regret it, because  
it was awesome"  
Troy and Chad weren't the same as other boys. They both really loved their  
girlfriends and they didn't wanted pressure them. The night Troy shared with  
Gabriella is something they will remember. Troy was happier than ever because  
he had a lovely and sweet girlfriend, not because of sex. Troy just knew that  
they would be dating for a long while.

**Few years later:**  
Gabriella and Troy had got a house, where they lived together. They had lived  
there just couple month, when Gabriella found out that she was pregnant. She  
was now in last month of her pregnancy, and Troy didn't let her reach for  
anything. There plans were that after the baby was they were going to get  
married. Their parents were so happy that they were going to have a grandchild  
and excited for wedding.  
"Gabi, rest here I will bring you something to eat" Troy said and pushed  
her back to bed as Gabriella tried stood up.  
"Troy, don't be too helpful" Gabriella exclaimed. "You have been  
doing housework and carrying our child, so let me take care of you" Troy  
told her. Gabriella was so happy that she had such a wonderful man and happy  
that soon he would be her husband.  
"Thank you honey" Gabriella said as Troy sat down next to her and gave  
her some food.  
"You welcome, sweetie" They talked for awhile and suddenly Gabriella  
felt water come out and stopped eating…  
"Omg, honey I think that now it's time, our child wants come out!"  
Gabriella exclaimed  
"Ok, relax…I call ambulance" Troy said and helped her up from bed.  
…  
**In Ambulance:**  
"Troy, call our parents"  
"Don't worry I'll do it, just relax and breathe" Troy said and  
caressed her. They got to the hospital as soon as they could and the doctor gave them some advice. Gabriella was waiting while Troy called their parents.  
….  
"Honey" Mrs. Montez called her husband.  
"Yes, sweetheart" Mr. Montez answered and gripped her and kissed her.  
"Troy called, Gabriella is in hospital, our grandchild wants come out"  
Mrs. Montez answered.  
Then they ran to car and drove to the hospital.  
Mr. and Mrs. Bolton started hurry to hospital too.  
A few hours later, a baby girl was born. Troy and Gabriella decided to name  
her Isabella Bolton.  
"Beautiful name" Troys mom said.  
"Yeah, Gabi you are tired, I guess, so I think it's better if we go"  
"Ok" Gabriella answered as her mom and dad kissed her forehead.  
"Isn't she sweet" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded. "Can I hold  
her?"  
Troy asked as Gabriella nodded "Of course honey, she is our daughter"  
"Troy we are parents now!" Gabriella said as Troy nodded proudly.  
…  
Couple days later the doctor let them go home, and Gabriella was glad that  
they were finally home.  
"Now we can start planning our wedding" Troy said and kissed her neck as  
they sat on the couch.  
The kiss grew more passionate, but they were then interrupted but the sound  
of their baby crying in bedroom.  
"I thought that she sleeping and that you can relax...I will go honey  
"Troy said.  
"Troy, we have child. Life is different now; if we want spend time alone,  
then our parents have to take care of the baby." Gabriella said and followed  
him. "Yeah, my parents promised to take care of Isabella when we are our  
honeymoon" Troy said and took Isabella.  
"Sweetie, don't cry, daddy is here"  
"My parents can do that too" Gabriella said. "Troy, where are we going  
for our honeymoon?"  
Gabriella asked as Troy put Isabella back into her crib and wrapped his arm  
around Gabriella. "Well sweetheart, how does Paris sound?" Troy asked as  
Gabriella nodded.

**That was 13th chapter! Review!**


	14. Honeymoon part 1

Gabriella and Troy finished their wedding plans with their parents, and  
they were both pretty excited and nervous at the same time.  
The wedding bells had rung already and they eaten their wedding cake.

"They looks so happy" Gabriellas mom said as Troys mom nodded.  
"She is so lucky" Taylor said as Sharpay and Kelsi nodded and sighed.  
"Aw" Sharpay sighed again as Troy and Gabriella kissed when they danced.

Isabella babbled in Taylors lap. " I could take Isabella" Chad said as  
their son two years old John wanted to go to mommys lap.

"Well John, come then" Taylor said as Chad had taken Isabella.  
"Isnt some little boy jealous" Sharpay asked as Taylor watched at own  
son. "This might a bad time, but I am pregnant" Taylor whispered to  
Gabriella as they stopped dancing. "Aw, really, does Chad know?" Gabriella said as Taylor nodded.

Pretty soon wedding finished. Everyone congratulated Gabriella and Troy in  
turn as both of them said: "Thank you" "Your such a lucky guy"  
Troys uncle said and hugged him. "Take care of her, lucky guy" He continued as Troy  
laughed "Yeah of course I love her"  
"Mom, are you sure its ok, Isabella is with you while were in honeymoon"

Gabriella asked as her dad said: "Of course, dear" as he kissed her  
forehead. "She can stay with us too" Chelsea said. "Yeah, the little  
girl can be with us, for sure" Jack commented. "Besides, your friends promised to help too" Gabriellas mom said.  
"She will be fine" Troy said and pulled Gabriella into car. "I will  
miss her" Gabriella said as Troy nodded "Me too, but now we should just  
relax" he said and kissed her neck, which made her weak like always when  
Troy did that. When they was in airplane, Gabriella started relax. "I love your Mrs.  
Bolton." Troy said as Gabriella leaned against Troy. "I love you too,  
Mr. Bolton" Gabriella said and kissed him. They both fell asleep and time  
flew as they slept.

**In Paris airport:**  
"Let me carry our suitcases" Troy said as Gabriella tried carrying their

suitcases all by herself. "Now I think, that your French language skills  
will benefit us. " Troy said as Gabriella smiled and nodded.  
They went in a taxi and as they rode along, they admired landscapes. "Where  
are you guys from, and what reason are you here?" the cabdriver asked as  
Gabriella turned her gaze off from window " Were from America, and were here  
on our honeymoon"  
"You sound hot when you speak french" Troy whispered in her ear.  
"Awesome. Sweethearts from America!" Cabdriver exclaimed.  
The Driver congratulated them and helped take their suitcases out from the  
trunk. "Goodnight, sweethearts" Driver said before he left.  
"Such a beautiful hotel" Gabriella said when they went in. Troy carried  
Gabriella into their hotel room. "I've been waiting for this moment" Troy said as he put her on the bed  
and leaned to kiss her. "Honey, I love you" Gabriella exclaimed suddenly and pulled Troy  
next to her and kissed him passionately as Troy started take off her clothes.

When both of them were naked they continued kissing. Troy wrapped arms around her  
tightly and kissed her neck as Gabriella moaned.  
They continued to touch each other and soon Troy put her against the bed and  
kissed her everywhere on her body and massage her, Troy then let his finger slid onto  
her thigh. She felt a stimulating sensation and sparks throught out her body. He  
continued massage her shoulders and back and legs. Gabriella was enjoying  
this as he continued to massage, touch and kissed her body.  
Then Troy turned her around and spread her legs apart. Gabriella felt  
his warm breath in her between her legs.  
Gabriella moaned as Troy suddenly put a couple of his fingers inside of her.

"Your pretty wet" Troy said heated.  
And when he pulled his finger out, he touched her clit, because he knew her  
sensitive spots. Then he came next to her kissing her and massage her breasts. Gabriella  
sat next to him and started touching him and massage him. "Omg sweetheart, I want you !" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella fondle his penis. Troy pushed her against bed. "I want you too, my love!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy spread her legs apart and Gabriella pulled him. Then they started make love Troy started kissing her neck too.  
Every thrust Gabriella cry out "Harder" They hardly could breath.  
"Oohh, Gabi, Gabi" Troy cry out. Soon they both came, Gabriella didn't come at the same time as Troy, but  
came shortly after him. "I love you, gaby" Troy said and kissed her hungrily. "Me  
too" Gabriella said. Troy put soon his fingers inside of her and kissed her  
again. Gabriella enjoyed it and became more hungry for him. She climbed on top of  
him and sat down astride. "Omg, honey" Troy exclaimed as kept his hand around her waist as they  
made love. Then Troy came "Ohh, honey…honey" And when Gabriella came and she fell  
down next to him and kissed him. "Gabi, now you know why I had been waiting for this  
moment" Then Gabriella smacked him. "You know why we haven't made love"  
….  
"Honey, do you know how hot you are" Troy said seductively in her ear and  
started fondle her. "Well, I didn't" Then Troy spread her legs apart again …"Well,  
sweetheart, now you do" and started thrust her. They made love three more times, and fell asleep after.

**In morning:**  
Gabriella woke up before Troy, she wrapped bed sheet around and  
read some magazines while sitting on one of the chairs in the room.  
When she heard that Troy awake, she walked towards bed. "Good morning,  
Troy" Gabriella said happily. "Good morning, sweetheart" Troy said. "Can you say it, in French"  
Troy continued as Gabriella said it in French.  
"So hot" Troy exclaimed and pulled her to bed and taken off bed sheets  
around her and climbed on top of her.  
"Morning, lovemaking?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded. They made love and when they was done, Gabriella stood up.  
"Come, honey.. lets go take a shower and get ready for sight seeing!"  
Gabriella exclaimed happily. When they came out of the shower the got just and finished getting ready to go out. Before they left, Troy put Gabriella against wall…"Are you sure, you don't  
want to stay here and have some fun?" Troy said and kissed her neck.  
But Gabriella just pushed him off and opened door. "We can do that later  
honey"

**This was 14th chapter. Review!**


	15. Honeymoon part 2

Troy and Gabriella went outside. They decided walk around, they walked hand in hand looking at the sights.

"Troy look here, there is a beautiful cafe, can we go there?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded smiling.  
They order coffee and while they were waiting for it, a woman who was making coffee started to talk to them.  
"You have a beautiful ring, I guess you are married to him" the woman said as Gabriella nodded smiling.  
"Yeah, we are on our honeymoon here." the women sighed. "That's so sweet. Where are you from? "  
" America." Gabriella said.

"What were talking about with her back there?" Troy asked as they came out of the cafe.  
"She praised my ring and guessed right that we are married and then she asked where we were from , so I told her." Gabriella said and kissed him. "People are pretty nice here." Troy said as Gabriella nodded happily.

"Hey, there is an ice cream place, I want to get us some ice cream, you can wait here" Gabriella said as they sat down in seats and stood up and then Troy wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled back "Not that urgently, sweetheart" Troy said and kissed her. Gabriella sat in Troy's lap, rolled her eyes.  
"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Gabriella asked as Troy smiled at her flirtatiously.  
"What about some fun in the hotel room." Then Gabriella stood up again.  
"Honey... we haven't seen very much yet, so what kind of ice cream do you  
want?" Gabriella asked. "Pear ice cream" Troy said as Gabriella walked smilingly towards the ice  
cream place. There was a man, who stared at Gabriella flirtatiously, as she  
paid for the ice cream the man walked closer. "Such a beautiful lady." said the man.  
"Thanks" Gabriella said. "Could we go out for some coffee" the man asked.  
"I don't think so, my husband waiting for me" Gabriella answered as he  
noticed her ring. "I am so sorry" the man said and then walked off.

"Here you are" Gabriella said and sat down next to Troy.  
"Thanks, who was that man that you were talking to?" Troy asked.  
"Some French man who tried flirt with me and then asked me out for  
coffee" Gabriella answered and laughed.

"Oh, what of ice cream did you get?" Troy asked. "I got, chocolate" Gabi said  
"Let me taste it" Troy said. "Let me taste yours" Gabi responded.  
"Gabi, your ice cream is on your nose." Troy said and came closer to lick  
it off. "Its tastes good...specially on your nose " Troy said when they were done  
eating their ice creams.  
"Mr. Bolton you are dirty" Gabriella said.

They walked around for awhile and then decided go to a restaurant for dinner  
before heading back to there hotel. The restaurant was a beautiful place, and the food and service was great.  
While they were eating, Troy just watched Gabriella.  
"I love her, I am so happy we are married" Troy though as Gabriella smiled at him happily.  
Troy smiled back at her and watched at her eyes.

"Such beautiful eyes, they just glitter" Troy continued his thought.  
"I have best husband in the world" Gabriella thought as Troy winked at her.  
"I want this food , and then dessert" Gabriella said to the waiter.

When she was done, the waiter recommend some popular chocolate pudding with  
cream. Troy and Gabriella ordered it and both liked it a lot.

"That was a great restaurant." Troy said and pulled Gabriella closer as  
they walked towards the hotel.  
"I think we should take a cab, there is one here" Troy said as Gabriella  
nodded. "Same cabdriver" Troy whispered as Gabriella smiled.  
he remembered them "Hello again sweethearts…how was your first day in  
Paris?" "It was great." Gabriella answered.  
"Your hot when your speaking French." Troy whispered in her ear seductively.  
Gabriella smacked him. "Could you behave?" Gabriella said  
On the ride to the hotel the cab driver talked about his wife and children,  
and how happy he is with her and his children.  
Gabriella just nodded "That's great" Gabriella answered while Troy  
kissed her cheek and let his hand wandered her body.  
"Troy, we aren't alone" Gabriella said and moved farther away from him.  
"Don't let me disturb you, I understand that you are in love" the cab driver said.  
"But you shouldn't have to see this" Gabriella said as they got out of the cab.  
When they were in the hall of hotel they started kissing.

"The door wont open" Troy said as Gabriella giggled.  
"Let me open it" Gabriella said as Troy was standing behind her with his  
arms wrapped around her and kissing her neck.

When Gabriella got the door open, she pulled him inside and closed the door.  
Troy put her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
He kissed her neck passionately. Gabriella kept her hands around his neck as  
Troy walked them closer to the bed. Once on the bed Gabriella sat on his lap,  
and they continued to kiss passionately.  
Troy did put laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her while still  
kissing her, he then started to take off her shirt and Gabriella toke off his  
shirt too as they continued kissing each other passionately. Troy continued to  
take off her clothes. When Gabriella bra was off, Troy moved his hands down  
her body and pushed her up against bed.  
When Troy got her jeans and underwear off, Gabriella took off his jeans and  
boxer as well and Troy continued kissing her neck passionately.  
"I love you" Gabriella moaned.  
Troy spread her legs and touched her gently. Gabriella felt herself getting  
wetter as Troy touched and kissed her. Troy put his finger inside of her and  
made her moan "T-t-troy, honey!"  
Troy kept touching her sensitive spots gently and while Gabriella touched  
his sensitive spots.  
"Omg, Gabi…Gabi" Troy moaned.  
Then Troy stood up , spread her legs apart climbed on top of her.  
"Are you ready" Troy asked.  
"Yes, of course.. why did you even ask, this is not our first time!"  
Gabriella exclaimed and pulled him.  
"I just wanted to check" Troy said and started thrust into her.  
"Ooh honey…god I love you" Troy moaned and touched her body as they  
made love.  
"Harder, harder.., Troy" Gabriella cry out.  
They came together. Then Troy laid down next to her. "Gabi, I love you" Troy said and kissed her.  
"I love you too" Gabriella said.

A couple of minutes later they breathing was back to normal.  
"Troy, can we do it again?" Gabriella asked seductively with a big smile  
on her face as Troy started smiling  
"Of course sweetheart" With that said he climbed on top of her.  
Troy pulled Gabriella close, spread her legs and started to thrust into her  
as Gabriella started moaning. "Don't stop, don't stop"  
Troy kept going as they came together again.  
"That was so amazing" Gabriella said.  
"Yes" Troy said, barely being able to breathe.

Soon their honeymoon will end and it will time to go back home

**That was 14th chapter, part:2. Please review!  
**


	16. Family in future

Over ten years after, Isabella was 14 years old and she was  
adorable. She also had a nice little sister, Rachel who was12 years old a nice little brother Kevin  
who was 5 years old. They were such a happy family, they did lots of things  
together but Isabella did more without her parents and siblings, because she had a boyfriend, Michael Cooper.  
Isabella loved shopping with her friends, and she had meet some boy in high school and would sometimes hang out with him, that was her boyfriend, Michael. Sometimes Troy's or Gabriella's parents take care of their children so they could spend time alone.  
Gabriella worked at some theater place with Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor.

Taylor was still married to Chad and they had two child, John who was one year  
older than Isabella and Marie who was one year younger than Rachel.

Sharpay was married to some guy named Logan Jones and they had just one child, Stephanie  
who was 10 years old. Kelsi was married to Jason and they had one child that was 11 years old, named David.  
These four families had usually spent a lot of time together .

**In the morning:**

****  
"Omg…I can't go to school !" Rachel screamed from upstairs.  
"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked worried.  
"I don't know, she not coming out from bathroom" Isabella answered. "Where is dad?"  
"He went to work already." Gabriella answered and walked upstairs.

"Why can't Rachel go to school, is she sick?" Kevin asked as he eating his breakfast.  
"Don't worry" Isabella answered and rumple his hairs and taken something to eat and sat down next to Kevin.

**Upstairs with Gabriella and Rachel:**

"Honey, is everything alright" Gabriella asked and knocked door. "No !" Rachel exclaimed.  
"Honey, can you open a door"  
"This is so embarrassing!" Rachel exclaimed.  
"Well you can't stay in there forever." Gabriella said softly and Rachel opened door.  
"Honey, what's wrong, your crying " Gabriella asked. "Mom, my period started" Rachel answered.  
"Honey, its nothing to be embarrassed about at all, it's normal…did you find sanitary Napkins?" And then Rachel nodded as Gabriella hugged her. "Are you ok honey?"  
"Mom, I please let me stay home, just today?" As Gabriella smiled.  
"Its not that bad, honey…you can go to school, no one will notice"  
And Gabriella walked back downstairs as Kevin walked upstairs  
"Mom, I will put my toys in order before going " Kevin said as Gabriella  
nodded.

"Well, what's wrong?" Isabella asked as Gabriella smiled softly.  
"Rachel got her first period"  
"She doesn't want to go to school today" Gabriella continued.  
"I will check to see if she is ok" Isabella said.  
Isabella was always helping her sister, Rachel always told her everything.

"Rachel, are you ok, mom told…" Isabella said and walked Rachel's  
room. "This is embarrassing."  
"Rachel, believe me its not that bad, I remember my first period, I felt  
just like you now. But its not bad, all girls have there periods." Isabella  
hugged her.  
"Thanks, Isabella, you are best big sister in world"  
"And you are best little sister in world, now come on we will be late"

**After school:**

Kevin played in his room as Isabella walked in at same time as Rachel.  
Troy and Gabriella were in home already. "So did anyone notice?" Gabriella asked Rachel smiled "No"

"Noticed what" Troy asked as Rachel started to get embarrassed  
Rachel ran upstairs and Isabella followed her.

**In Rachel's room:  
**  
"I don't want dad to know." Rachel cried to her pillow.  
"Rachel, dad knew when my first period started, besides he is married, so  
he know about girls stuff."  
Isabella said tried comfort her. "Of course, I understand you, Rachel but  
you don't have to hide things" Then Rachel sat up.  
"I have a crush on some guy in school" Rachel said suddenly.  
"Oh really…that's great" Isabella said and hugged her.  
"But I cant tell him"  
"Rachel, ask him out…or ask if he can do some homework with you" Isabella said.  
"Don't tell mom and dad"  
"Of course not, you can trust me"  
At same moment Troy and Gabriella walked in.  
"And what can't Isabella tell us?" Gabriella asked.  
Then Troy and Gabriella sat next to girls.  
"Rachel don't be embarrassed about your period, its normal" Troy said  
and hugged her.  
"Well, mom and dad…I- I- have a crush on a boy at school"  
"Well, who is this lucky guy" Gabriella asked softly.  
"James Brown he's in my class" Rachel answered shyly.  
Gabriella and Troy were happy Isabella, had a boyfriend and Rachel had a  
crush.

**Later that night:**

Gabriella was reading some book in bed as Troy came up next to her.  
"What you thinking" Gabriella asked as Troy came closer, wrapped arms around her.  
"I just thinking of the girls, Rachel is 12 years old and has a crush and Isabella is  
14 years old and has a boyfriend" Troy said.  
"What about it, it's good" Gabriella asked and put book down and put hands around his neck.  
"Well, should we talk about the birds and bees with girls?" Troy asked.  
"Well, at least with Isabella, but I can do that" Gabriella answered as  
Troy kissed her and climbed top of her, put hand under her night dress and  
kissing her neck. "I love you Troy" Gabriella moaned.  
"Gabi, I love you too" Troy said as his hand already wandered to her  
breasts and he massage her breasts gently.  
"Troy, we cant do this…what if one of our children come in" Gabriella said.  
"I locked door, that won't happen" Troy said, starting to take off her clothes.  
"So you planned this" Gabriella said. "Yeah, sort of…I want you and I guess you want me too"  
"Of course Troy, I want you so badly" Gabriella whispered in his ear  
seductively at same time troy had taken off all of his clothes that he had had on.  
"You still have these sexy underwear?" Troy asked as he took them off as Gabriella giggled.  
"You are so beautiful" Troy said as he started touching her body gently.

As Troy put his finger inside of her and started doing circles inside of  
her. "Omg Troy…that's something new thing" As Troy winked at her.  
"Gabi, I want you so much, right now…can I do it now" Troy asked touching her stimulating.  
As Gabriella pulled him hungrily. "Yes, I want you too, now let's do it"  
Troy climbed on top of her he spread her legs and touching her as Gabriella pulled him.

"Harder, faster, oh Troy" Gabriella cried out, they rolled in the bed and  
then Gabriella was top of him.Gabriella grabbed his hands, holding them as they made love.  
"Gabi, I love you" Troy said as they came. "I love you too" Gabriella said.  
They both went to shower. "Hopefully children didn't wakeup" Gabriella said.  
"There asleep for sure" Troy said as he touched her.  
"Gabi, could you touching my ... " And then Gabriella pushed him against  
the wall and grabbed his penis and touched it and kissed him. "Oh gabs, your  
touch is so wonderful" Troy said wrapped arms around her and kissed her  
lips. They got out of the shower and went to bed. Soon they went sleep.

The next day Troy's parents took care of Rachel and Kevin, Troy was late for work, and  
Gabriella went to shop after work and then to home.

"Isabella, are you home?" Gabriella yelled as she put stuff on chair and walked upstairs.  
She knocked her door. And then opened it. There was Isabella with her boyfriend, they were in her bed, his hand was  
under her shirt as he was top of her. When they heard that someone was  
home, Isabella started to push him off, but it was to late, Gabriella had open the door already.  
Michael got off of Isabella with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Isabella, come downstairs" Gabriella said and sighed.  
"Well, could you explain what you were doing with that boy on top of you!"

"Mom, nothing happened"  
"But it almost happened" "It just, felt so good, are you mad at me?"  
"Well, I am not mad at you, just worried. Am I right that you were almost having sex" Gabriella asked as Isabella nodded.

"Are you sure, you want it" Gabriella asked  
"Mom, Michael won't ever pressure me, so of course I want it"  
"Well, I don't want you making any hasty decision, but if you will do  
it, honey, use protection" Gabriella said and holding her hand.  
"But could you wait your wedding night" Gabriella said.  
"Gabi, you made love to Troy, before wedding.." Gabriella though.  
"Yeah, but you didn't wait, I was born before you and dad were married" Isabella said.  
"Yes, I was your age, when we did it first time" Gabriella said and smiled at memory.  
"What!" Isabella exclaimed…"Anyway, don't tell me about it"  
Isabella continued.

They talked about birds and bees. And now Gabriella really understood, why  
her mom wanted talk with her about birds and bees, when she was Isabella's age.

** Review!**


	17. Gabriella have surprise for Troy

**Soon this story will be end, so enjoy and review! Next is last, chapter.**

The weekend had started and Troy promised he would come home earlier, Gabriella was done work early, and the girls agreed before the weekend to sleepover their  
friends houses after school, Gabriella was just planning a weekend with her  
son and husband. She started getting ready to go home. She put some stuff where it belonged and sighed.  
"Why did you sighed" Taylor asked and helping her.  
"Just glad that it is the weekend, Troy promised to come home early"  
Gabriella said smilingly.  
"So what are you planning to" Taylor asked as Gabriella dropped some stuff.  
"Just spend time at home, with Kevin and Troy" Gabriella said as she picked up the stuff she just dropped.  
"Wait, Gabi, I'll have to call Chad" Taylor said as Gabriella nodded.  
"Where are Kelsi and Taylor?" Sharpay asked as she walked up to Gabriella.  
"Kelsi went home already and Taylor went to call Chad" Gabriella answered.  
"Well, Sharpay, what are you planning to his weekend?" Gabriella asked and sat down as Sharpay sat next to her. "Logan's parents are coming for the  
whole weekend" Sharpay said worried.  
"Why do you look so worried about it?" Gabriella asked.  
"I don't know, I like his parents, I'm just worried if everything's  
alright with them." Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded softly as Taylor came  
in. "So Gabriella, I think we can take, Kevin, and you can spend time just with Troy" Taylor exclaimed and smiled.  
Then Gabriella dropped some stuff again. "Did you call Chad to ask if you  
could you take Kevin?" Gabriella asked and tried pick some stuff up as Sharpay  
and Taylor helped her. "Yes, we're your friends, we want to help you. Besides you always take care of Marie and John." Taylor answered.  
"I guess that your going to spend hot night with him." Sharpay said and  
winked at her.  
"Omg, ladies, ladies…" Gabriella exclaimed.  
"Well, sweetheart, when was the last time you and Troy made love?" Taylor asked.  
"Last night" Gabriella answered simply.

**With Troy and Chad: **

Chad came to Troy's office, were they worked together. Troy was putting some paper  
in order as someone knocked door. "Yes" Troy exclaimed.  
Chad came in, grin on his face as he sat down. "Well, why you smiling?" Troy asked.  
"Are you going home earlier today?" Chad asked as Troy nodded.  
"That's cool, So are you going to spend some time together with Gabriella?" Chad said simply smilingly.  
"Not just with Gabriella, of course with Kevin too" Troy said and smiled watched some picture on his desk, it was picture of his family.

"So this will be a huge surprise to you" Chad said.  
"What surprise, Chad what are you talking about" Troy asked.  
"Gabriella told Taylor, that Isabella and Rachel are at a friends  
sleepover and you were going to hang out with Kevin and Gabriella, so Taylor  
called me and asked if I minded if we can took care of Kevin, so you and  
Gabriella can be alone" Chad said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Thanks Chad" Troy said. "It was nothing." Chad said and went off.  
After Troy received that bit of information Troy couldn't wait till he got  
home.

**Back with Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella: **

"Well, when was the last time you made love?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay  
and Taylor smiled because of what Gabriella just told them.  
"Three days ago" Taylor answered. "It was two weeks ago" Sharpay  
answered. "Really" Taylor and Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded "Logan would do  
it more, but I don't want to. I guess that we might have a hot night pretty soon;"  
Sharpay said as Gabriella and Taylor laughed.

"Anyway, thanks Taylor." Gabriella said and hugged her.  
"Anytime, Gabi…and Sharpay, let me know if you want be alone with  
Logan" Taylor said and winked at her. "Yeah, yeah" Sharpay said.

Gabriella brought Kevin over to Taylor and Chad's . Gabriella was pretty excited, it had been awhile since her and Troy had been alone.  
"I cant wait" Gabriella though as she came out from the store and walked  
to her car and drove went home. "I think, I could make a surprise for Troy" Gabriella though and smiled.

She put on a pretty revealing outfit, It was red bra and underwear and  
A little black, very sheer transparency jacket. She didn't put any  
pants on, just underwear.  
"Troy will be really surprised" Gabriella though as she put some note in table.

**The Note Read: **

Hi, Honey,  
Follow the roses on floor and then you find your surprise.

Gabriella wrote the note and she smiled as she walked up the stairs.  
Troy would be home anytime soon. Soon Troy got home, he put his stuff on  
chair. "Sweetheart, I'm home!"  
And then he noticed the note, which was written on a pink card.  
"What does she have in mind" Troy though as he walked upstairs, and  
opened their bedroom door, where Gabriella was in a tempting position.  
"Wow, you look…" Troy said and swallow and could barely breathe.  
"Honey, come here" Gabriella said seductively and patted the place next to her.  
"You can close your mouth" Gabriella said as Troy sat next to her and hugged her.  
"Honey, missed you all day" Gabriella said. "I missed you too, babe" Troy said.  
"I guess you need massage" Gabriella said and grabbed him behind and hugged him, until started massage him.  
"Take these clothes off, honey. You don't need them anyway" Gabriella  
said .

**With Chad and Taylor: **  
"John was so excited, when Kevin came over" Chad said as Taylor leaned  
against him and nodded.  
"Did you have a harsh day?" Chad asked as Taylor nodded "little"  
"How was your day" Taylor asked. "Same as always, busy" Chad said.  
"Troy and Gabriella must be have fun right now" Chad said.  
"Yeah, yeah Chad" Taylor exclaimed and smacked him.

**Back with Troy and Gabriella: **

"This jacket makes you look so sexy." Troy said and let his hands  
wandered under it, soon Troy grabbed her jacket and took it off and kissed  
her  
hungrily as Gabriella answered his kisses.  
Suddenly Troy started to play with her bra. Her bra fell off as Troy unclasped it.  
Troy continued kissing her shoulder as Gabriella moaned.  
Troy continued kissing her climbed on top of her, he then moved his kisses  
down to her her breasts. Troy pulled off his boxer and threw them on the floor. Then  
Troy grabbed her underwear. "So hot" Troy exclaimed as he took them off  
her. Soon Troy stood up. "Honey wait here, I got an idea" Troy said as he  
wrapped a bed sheet around him and walked off as Gabriella though about what  
kind of idea he had gotten now. Soon Troy came back with cream.  
"Can we try this" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded excitedly.  
Troy put cream on her stomach, legs and neck.  
He licked them off, started lick it off from legs, causing her to moan as he licked it off, when he licked it off from her neck, he sucked and nipped at her neck until there was a red mark.  
Then Gabriella pushed him against bed and put some cream on him and licked it

off.  
"Oh Troy. I put cream on your mouth too" Gabriella said and laughed as  
she put cream on his mouth, which was on his face too.  
"Gabi!" Troy exclaimed. "Isn't this fun?" Gabriella said and  
laughed as  
she licked it off as Troy lifted her up and walked her towards the shower.  
"Um, you wanna do it in shower" Gabriella asked and pulled him towards  
her. "I would love that" Troy said and pushed her against wall, took her  
legs them around his waist and thrust into her while kissing her neck as his  
hand massaged her breasts. When they were done, Troy pulled her out of the shower and pushed against bed.  
He let his finger wandered inside of her…"So wet" Troy said and spread

her legs as they started make love again. "Oh TTTTroy" Gabriella  
moaning.  
"Oh god, Gabi…Gabi…Gabi oh" Troy screamed as Gabriella climbed on top of him  
when they both came together, and Gabriella fell on top of him.  
Troy wrapped his hands around Gabriella. "I love you"  
"Troy, I love you too"  
"Were going to have to thank our friends for this." Troy said as  
Gabriella smacked him  
and stood up and put some clothes on. "Troy, we made love last night, that  
more time" Gabriella said and walked downstairs as Troy stood up and  
put some clothes on. Gabriella started to cook as she stood front of oven, Troy wrapped his arms

around her, and moved her hair and kissed her neck.  
"By the way, I have to take care of some laundry and honey I can try to  
cook."  
Gabriella said and turned around kissed him and pushed him off.  
"Gabi…we are alone at home and you worry so much about laundry" Troy  
said.  
"Yes, of course" Gabriella said.  
"Let's eat" Gabriella continued when food was ready.  
"Ok, honey, sit down I take care of the dishes for us" Troy said and  
pushed her to her chair. "Ok, now we've eaten, I can take care of the laundry "  
Gabriella said smilingly and walked away to take care of the laundry.  
"Let me help you" Troy exclaimed and followed her.  
When the washing machine was on, Troy started smiling flirtatiously.  
"Why are you smiling like that" Gabriella asked.  
"Could we do it on the washing machine" Troy asked flirtatiously and  
pushed her against washing machine.  
Gabriella giggle at him "Are you serious?" Gabriella asked and walked to  
the living room.  
"Do you really think I would joke" Troy asked and wrapped arms around  
her.  
"I don't think that is going to happen" Gabriella answered.

The next day Taylor brought Kevin back home.  
"So do you want some coffee or tea? Gabriella asked as Taylor sat down.  
"Tea, thanks"  
"So how was night with Troy" Taylor asked. As Gabriella started smiling.

"Ok, it was pretty good then." Taylor said as Gabriella gave to her tea  
and sat next to her.  
"Well, I made it a surprise for him" Gabriella answered.  
"I did put on my revealing clothe and…" Gabriella said.  
"And Troy didn't protest?" Taylor asked.  
"Yeah, I did have to close his mouth" Gabriella answered.  
"When I put revealing clothes, Chad goes crazy" Taylor said and nodded.  
"Troy wanted to do it on the washing machine" Gabriella said.  
"Wow. So did you.." Taylor asked but Gabriella interrupt "No, I  
didn't want…but we did it in shower."  
"Wow, ok, do you want us to take Kevin, for the whole weekend?" Taylor asked.  
"No Taylor, You don't have to"

**Ok, this was 17th chapter. Next chapter  
will be last! Review, please!  
**


	18. Girls castle in the air Last chapter

**Ok, So this was last chapter. Thanks about editing for: wildfirelover06!**

Monday morning came and the girls went school, Isabella promised to take Kevin to kindergarten, and Gabriella had taken the day off so she stayed in bed longer. Troy had decided to go work later, because Gabriella told him she was staying home.  
Troy had gotten breakfast for the children, that was pretty new for them, daddy was still home when they were leaving for school and making breakfast. "Dad, you're still at home?" Isabella said as Rachel and Kevin played in Kevin's room.  
"Yes, I though I could finally see my children go to school and make them breakfast" Troy said and hugged her.  
"Dad what is going on" Isabella asked. "Nothing, honey really" "Really dad, what are you planning to do?" Isabella asked.  
"Watch my children go to school" Troy said smilingly. "Well, I'm guessing that you have a second reason." Isabella said as Troy looked at her.  
"Dad… i heard some voices from you and mom's room, while I had try to sleep….and" Isabella continued as Troy grabbed her hands and pulled her to sit down to chair. "Isabella, how could you say that…" Troy started.

"Dad, I know you and mom had sex and your planning on having sex  
with mom before going to work." Isabella said. "Isabella, me and mom love each other, mom and I love you, Kevin and Rachel, but in different ways" Troy said as Isabella sighed. "And Isabella, when two people are in love, like me and your mom they want to make love" Troy said.  
"Dad, I know that. I understand. Do we have to talk about this?"  
"Isabella, I know you and mom have talked about love, why not talk about it  
with your dad?" Troy asked. "Because it's awkward" Isabella answered.

"I understand, did Kevin and Rachel ever hear?" Troy asked.  
"Well, I guess not, Kevin and Rachel haven't ever asked or talked  
about weird voices…but dad when your making love, I don't want to hear it." Isabella said.  
"Ok, next time we'll try to be not to be so loud." Troy said and hugged her.

"Rachel, Kevin time to go" Isabella screamed as Rachel and Kevin walked downstairs.  
"Have great day" Troy said and hugged all of his children.

"Well now, Gabi and I are alone at home, I could take breakfast to her" Troy though as children went out. He took breakfast upstairs for her. "Good morning honey" Troy said as Gabriella awoke and he kissed her and gave her breakfast.  
"Good morning honey, and thanks, did girls take Kevin when they left?"  
"Gabi ..everything is fine, the girls took him and we are all alone ." Troy said.  
"Well, that's good" Gabriella said when she was done. "Now I want to be with my wife, before go to work" Troy said and sat next  
to her wrapped his arms around her as Gabriella sighed and smiled. Suddenly Troy's cell phone rang.  
"Who it is" Gabriella asked as Troy said as he stood up. "Chad"

"Hi, Chad…" Troy answered still sitting on bed as Gabriella sat up and  
wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. Soon Troy stopped, grabbed her and pushed against bed, holding her hands against bed "Such bad bad, girl. I'm trying to talk to Chad"  
Troy said as Gabriella giggled. "What did Chad say?" Gabriella asked as Troy  
let her hands free. "Taylor had told him you were home today, so Chad said:

Hey man, stay at home with Gabi, So we both take the day off" Troy said and

climbed on top of her "What can we do?" Troy whispered seductively in her ear.

"Honey, come on" Troy said as Gabriella pushed him off and stood up. "Could we spend our time otherwise" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, it's been three days since we made love, I need you so badly" Troy exclaimed and pulled her back to the bed and climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. "I really like this, Troy, but I have a lot of stuff to do" Gabriella said. She didn't oppose, Troy's touch is always so seductive and gentle. "Troy three days it not that bad, besides we can do all those things and  
then make love" Gabriella said flirtatiously as she pushed him off again and stood up and walked downstairs as Troy followed her and grabbed her from behind, and kissed her neck.

"Sweetheart, I love you" Troy said. "Troy, I love you too. So I could start clean up the living room, if you take care of the kitchen" Gabriella said as Troy nodded. Then Gabriella walked to Isabella's room ready to clean up it.

"What!" Gabriella exclaimed suddenly. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Troy  
asked and walked over to her as Gabriella held up some magazine where the page was opened up to it read "Are you ready for making love?" and in her another hand was a condom.  
"Troy look at this!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You told me you had talked  
about all this with her" Troy said as Gabriella nodded. "Well, seems that our daughter has made her own choice" Troy said.  
"We have to talk about this with her when she comes home." Gabriella  
exclaimed and walked downstairs with Troy.

"Honey, we can't preclude her, we have to talk with her, but she will  
do it anyway." Troy said and hugged her as Gabriella pushed him. "Maybe, but what about if he pressured her or threaten her…then she'd do it for the wrong reasons" Gabriella exclaimed.  
"Do I see tears?" Troy asked and grabbed her. "Our little girl. We  
don't know what she will do" Gabriella cried.  
"Sweetheart, we will figured out this, don't cry" Troy said and hugged her gently and kissed her.  
"Come on sweetheart, I think you need to rest a little" Troy said and pulled her upstairs.

"You have something else in mind." Gabriella said and stopped crying.  
"Well, maybe you could forget all this, if we…" Troy said and  
pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck seductively…"made a  
little love" Troy continued.  
"Yes honey, take me now, make love to me!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy  
picked her up without waiting any longer and put her on the bed as Gabriella  
pulled him on top of her…"What was that, you need me?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded and  
took off her clothes and his own too. Gabriella started to fondle him  
as he moaned.. "Gabi, Omg" he put his finger teasingly inside of her as she started moaning too.  
"Lets do it!" Gabriella exclaimed and gasped as Troy climbed on top of her  
smilingly. "Oohh, honey" Gabriella exclaimed.

"God, Gabi, Gabi.." Troy moaned as Gabriella climbed on top of him and  
made love to him.  
"Gabi, don't stop, oh a little more. I'm gonna come!" Troy exclaimed as they both  
came and Gabriella fell next to him.  
"That was really amazing" Troy exclaimed…"Gabi, I love you" Troy  
said as he pulled her closer and kissed her.  
"I love you too, now we don't have to make love for a little while" Gabriella said and stood up.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get out of bed?" Troy asked.  
"Isabella is going to be home pretty soon" Gabriella answered as just as they heard Isabella come through the front door  
. "Mom, I am home"  
"Get dressed" Gabriella whispered at him as Troy started getting ready.  
"Hi sweetheart, how was your day" Gabriella asked as she walked downstairs.  
"It was pretty nice…" Isabella answered and stared at her hairs as Troy came downstairs too. "Hi, Isabella how was your day?"  
"Dad you are home pretty early, you never come home this early."  
Isabella said. "Well, I got the day off"  
"Yeah, a love making day off…gross." Isabella said and walked upstairs.…"What she said" Gabriella asked. "Well,  
sweetheart…Isabella told me this morning, she had heard us during our lovemaking"..

"Omg, did Rachel and Kevin hear too" Gabriella asked  
"No, Isabella said that Rachel and Kevin hadn't said anything about weird voices" Troy said.

"So did you talk to her" Gabriella asked. "Yeah, she understood"  
"That good, but now we have to talk with her about something"…

"By the way Isabella…" Gabriella started as they walked to her room. "I found condom and some article…so could you explain" Gabriella continued.  
"Mom, why you taking my stuff up"…."I cleaned your room and I found  
them from floor."….Isabella talked about it with Troy and  
Gabriella.The magazine was hers and the condom was hers too, she hadn't made her choice, but said that she will thinking still.

**The next day:**

The girls were hanging out with their friends and Kevin playing in his room as Gabriella was cooking.  
"I'm home" Troy yelled as he came in and Kevin ran downstairs. "Daddy!" He exclaimed happily as Troy picked him up.  
"What's up little prince?" He asked as he walked over to Gabriella and put Kevin down. "Hi, sweetheart" Troy said grabbing her from behind and kissing her.  
"Gross" Kevin said and ran back upstairs. "Hi, honey" Gabriella said wearily as Troy turned her around and kissed her lips. "Are you ok" Troy asked between kisses.

"Yes, just little tired" Gabriella answered and leaned against Troy as Troy held her. "Let me help you" Troy said and took some dishes from Gabriella's hands as Gabriella almost started to wash the dishes.  
"But you must be tired too, after work and all " Gabriella protest. "Gabi, that is not reason, you take care of everything all by yourself" Troy said and hugged her. "Troy, your such great husband and dad" Gabriella said happily.

"And your such a great wife, by the way where are the girls?"  
Troy asked as Gabriella sat down. "Isabella is with Michael and Rachel with her friend" Gabriella answered.

"Ok. Did you talked about the birds and bees with Isabella already" Troy asked as Gabriella stood up and walked closer to Troy. "Well, I don't know if I should tell this or not, but yesterday…" Gabriella started as Troy grabber her hands. "Gabi, what are you telling me, did our little girl…" As Gabriella sighed.

"Well, I came home. I didn't tell this for you, but I interrupt them, Michael was on top of Isabella, a his hands were under her shirt"  
Gabriella said. "Omg.."

"Troy, don't freak out, after it I talked with her about the birds and the bees" Gabriella said and pulled him to sit down.  
"And Troy, promise you not going to talk about it with her, ok" Gabriella said as Troy nodded.  
"If you have talked about it with her, then I think I don't have to" Gabriella sat on Troy's lap. "Do you remember what we did at  
Isabella's age while my parents were on holiday?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. But that doesn't mean that our daughter should do it too" Troy said.  
"I am agreeing with you honey, I said that to her, But if she does do it and she really wants it, then its her choice, I just wish she would wait." Gabriella said.

"Food, looks ready." Troy said as Gabriella stood up to check. "Kevin, food is ready." Gabriella exclaimed as Kevin walked downstairs.  
"I made a huge tower!" Kevin exclaimed happily. "Well, I will look at, after were done eating" Troy said and rumple his hairs as they started eating. "Mommy done a good job with the food" Kevin exclaimed as Gabriella nodded.  
"Thanks sweetheart" Gabriella said as Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand. "That's what I love, having my dinner with family, just the girls are missing" "Yeah, why aren't the girls home, there missing so often." Kevin said sadly.

"Sweetheart, the girls have their own friends and some girls things what they love together" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, Isabella hasn't gotten her mouth off of Michael's mouth, ew" Kevin said as he looked out the window as Gabriella and Troy turned their gaze.  
"I will…." Troy started and stood up as Gabriella pulled him back.  
"Leave them be alone, besides look how cute they are, look Troy…aw." Gabriella said.  
"But look Gabi…"  
"Troy really"  
"Thanks for the food" Kevin exclaimed and stood up and kissed Gabriella's  
hand and hugged her and before went back upstairs and hugged Troy. "Little boy, I will go to look at your tower soon" Troy said as Kevin went back.

Then Isabella came in happily, with a huge smile on her face. "I am so in love"  
Isabella exclaimed and leaned against wall and dropped her bag. As Troy and  
Gabriella look at each other smilingly as Gabriella took the dirty dishes off the table. "Great to hear" Gabriella said.

"Do you want to eat" Gabriella continued as she noticed that she didn't even listen.  
Isabella just dropped still leaned against wall, smilingly. "Isabella, Isabella" Troy tried call her.

"Omg, she is castle in the air…Isabella" Gabriella said and walked towards Isabella.…Then Rachel came in and smiling. She sat down fell down to chair. "James is so sweet!"  
Rachel exclaimed, even noticed that Isabella was sitting on the floor.

Then Gabriella picked Isabella up and put her into a chair and sat next toTroy and the  
girls. "So we have two girls castled in the air" Troy said as Gabriella smiled. "Girls, girls…" Gabriella said.  
As Isabella heard her mom calling her. "What" Isabella asked and smiled.

"Well, do you to want eat" Troy asked as Isabella nodded and Gabriella got some food for Isabella and Rachel. "So you are in love" Gabriella started.  
"Yeah. Michael is so sweet, we walked long while at park, he gave me a necklace and opened door the for me and kissed me gently." Isabella explained.  
"So sweet" Gabriella said as she looked at her necklace. "I will check on Kevin's tower as I promised" Troy said and stood up as Gabriella nodded.

"So Rachel, did James give you a necklace?" Gabriella asked. "No, but he gave me quick kiss, when we doing our homework, he kissed me shyly" Rachel told.  
"So you told him" Isabella asked. "Well, I didn't because of last lesson, he asked if we can do homework together" Rachel answered.  
"That awesome" Isabella said and hugged her. "You can ask him to come over"  
Gabriella said happily as Rachel nodded. "Mom, Michael wants take me to restaurant Friday night" Isabella said.  
"You want to go, right" Gabriella said as Isabella nodded and hugged her mom. "Mom, I love you"  
"And I love you both" Gabriella said and grabbed both girls hugged them and gave kiss for their forehead.

Then girls went to sleep and Gabriella went into the living room to watch TV as Troy had told her he was going to take Kevin to bed."

"Did he fell asleep?" Gabriella asked as Troy sat next to her and nodded. Then Gabriella leaned up against Troy as Troy wrapped his arms around her. "So how was talking with the girls?" Troy asked and smiled.  
"Well, they are pretty in love, well at least Isabella, she going to restaurant Friday night with Michael he gave her a beautiful necklace, and sweet kisses, Rachel got a quick shy kiss from James" Gabriella answered.

"Troy could you massage my feet" Gabriella asked. "Of course, anytime sweetheart" Troy answered and started massage her  
feet. Pretty soon Gabriella shut off the TV and stood up and kissed Troy. "I am pretty tired, do you to come up to bed?" Without answering Troy followed her.….As they fell down on the bed, Troy came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Gabi, I  
love you" "I love you too"

"I am very happy, you came to same school, when we were kids and I'm really happy that I asked you out"  
"You remember that" Gabriella said smilingly. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't ever forget how we met, and I will never forget all of our  
experiences together, and I am super happy about our amazing family that we have created." Troy said as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Troy said. "Goodnight, Troy" Gabriella said and yawned.

**Ok, this was last and 18th chapter! Let me know what you thinking, review!**

**And thanks about editing: wildfirelover06! Who did edit few chapters. **


End file.
